A Whole New Crowd
by Dudette9
Summary: Even though life doesn't always run smoothly, that's no excuse for being stuck in another dimension where a certain someone with mesmerizing green eyes sure knows how to make you feel welcome...not.
1. Just a dream?

**1. Just a dream?!**

_Following a small path, a path that seemed to have no end, a 17-year-old girl was searching almost desperately for something in the endless garden…anything that might show her a way out of here. She was barefoot, only wearing a white long night gown, her strawberry hair was loose and it really emphasized her green, kinda bluish eyes that right now were looking scared from one side to another._

_Suddenly she heard what seemed to be water...maybe a fountain. She quickly approached the spot from where the sound was coming…indeed, it had been a fountain. But someone else was sitting near it. A person that had her back at her…but from what she saw it might be a man or a boy perhaps. So she carefully approached that person that seemed to be caught in his own thoughts not even realizing that someone was now behind him._

_Slowly lifting her hand to pat on the stranger's back, she was startled when the person suddenly turned around and grabbed her arm. Now fully facing him, she was confused…_

"_Andrew? What are you doing here?" she asked, snatching her arm out of Andrew's grasp._

"_What am I doing here?" he repeated smirking." This is __**your **__head so you should ask __**yourself**__ that question. I am here because __**you**__ want me to be here." he softly spoke, emphasizing each word with a bit more strength. _

"_What? No, I don't .I told you we're over and I mean it. Why can you just leave me alone? We were great together, yeah, but that's over now. And that's __**you**__r fault…"she said on an angry tone._

"_I know. And I'm truly sorry about that, I told you. It was just a moment of weakness, that's all. You're still the one I want." he replied looking into her beautiful eyes…eyes in which only disbelief could be read._

"_Well I don't want anything to do with you." she said before turning her back at him._

"_What if I look like this? Would you want me then?" he asked grabbing her shoulders and turning her around to face him. She gasp at what she saw…this couldn't possibly be, right? He isn't real…he isn't real…he isn't real, she kept repeating to herself._

_Alexa…Alexa…Alexandra!!_

"Alexandra Erin Mayes get your butt here right this instant or I'll have to come and drag it myself. And it won't be pleasant, I can assure you." she was woken up by a voice she knew well….her mother's.

Groaning, she slowly opened her eyes and stretched her legs and arms before glancing at the clock near the bed.7:26 a.m. Boy is she gonna be late…again. She quickly got up, took a shower, put on some casual clothes of course -this was school after all -brushed her long hair, that reached past her shoulders and put on some make-up and she was ready for a new day.

Going downstairs, she was greeted by an oh-so–known-view: her mother was sitting at the table, reading the newspaper, Mary, who by the way was the housekeeper was preparing breakfast and her dad-wait…her dad wasn't in the kitchen.

"Hey mom, hey Mary. Where's dad?" she casually asked taking a seat at the table.

"Another business trip, honey. But he said he'll be here just in time for his birthday so no need to worry about. Everything will go exactly as you planned." her mother replied, giving her a reassurance smile. Alexa wanted to organize her father's birthday party this year and her mother was quite okay with it.

"Oh. Okay then. I'm off to school anyway. Bye, see ya later." she said while giving her mother a kiss and waving at Mary.

"But...but you haven't even eaten you breakfast." her mother added without having any audience really…well except for Mary that is. "Kids today." she said before turning her attention to the newspaper in front of her.

_**School-around 8 a.m.**_

Arriving at her school, she parked her car and went off to meet with her best friend…Jordan Loring. Narrowing her eyes to search for her, she was, however, interrupted when someone grabbed her shoulders from behind, startling her.

"Hey, relax…it's just me." Jordan said looking at Alexa with an amused face and Alexa just sighed.

"Yeah, just do me a favor and don't do that again…ever." she said starting to walk.

"Okay…I'm sorry, didn't mean to scare you like that. So what's up?" Jordan said following her.

"Nothing. I just had a weird dream. I was walking through a labyrinth and then I see this fountain and there was a person near it. So I'm thinking I should see who it is...'cause you know in a dream, you never figure that it's _just_ a dream…So when I went closer, he turns around and grabs my arm. And who do you think that was?" she asked now looking into Jordan's eyes.

"Andrew." she simply answered, knowing fully well that he was the only person bugging her best friend at the moment.

"Bingo. Yep, it was Andrew. So he began telling me that he still wants me and all that bullshit and I turned around. And then he said something that I didn't get. 'If I look like this? Would you want me then?' and he turns me around and suddenly I'm face to face with a fictional character. Imagine my surprise." Alexa said gesturing like a mad person.

"Fictional character? Well who was it? Ah...don't tell me. Was it by any chance Chris from Charmed?" she asked laughing.

"It's not funny. I'm being stalked by a guy that doesn't even exist…I think I'm going nuts." she said sighing.

"Oh come on. He's hot. Of course you like him, and if I were you I'd enjoy it. I mean, think at it this way: Andrew or Chris?" Jordan said gesturing.

"I suppose you're right." Alexa said giving up.

"So? What did ya do when you saw it was Chris? Did ya grabbed him and kissed him passionately on his soft lips while he grabbed your waist and pulled you closer?" she said in a dreamy way making Alexa burst out in laughter.

"Geez, I think **you **need to dream about Chris. I have enough guy problems as it is." she said while putting an arm past Jordan's shoulders and dragging her to the class.

* * *

"Finally!!" Jordan yelled. "Finally school's over. God, was today hectic or what? I mean, Mr. Brink is definitely insane if he thinks we'll be able to do that project about biggest errors in history. I really don't like war-it's just a waste of time. Oh but luckily I have you missy. Can I come over today? I really need a good grade at history, so please say yes." Jordan asked pleading she would accept and help her.

"Of course you can." Alexa replied with a smile. "And history's not that bad, you know." she added.

"Yeah, yeah. You know, you can't move on until you let go of your past." she oh-so-wisely said.

"Riiight. And you can't move on until you learn your past mistakes." Alexa said while searching her car keys in her bag.

"Hello there. Need some help?" a guy voice could be heard.

"No, not from you anyway. So fuck off." Jordan said on an aggressive tone.

"You might wanna keep your big mouth shut, Jordan. I wasn't talking to you so you fuck off." Andrew replied in the same manner.

"Okay kids…enough. Andrew I'm not in a mood for this so just go." Alexa cut in.

"Well funny, me neither. I'm not in a mood for anything since you broke up with me. Please, let's just talk, okay? We can sort things out." he softly said.

"Sort things out? I'm not confused here Andrew, I know exactly what happened. Let's see…oh yeah, you _cheated_ on me. What do you wanna sort out? If you mean that you wanna keep lying that you were drunk, or it was just a moment thing or God only knows what, then don't. I don't need it. Goodbye Andrew. Oh and one more thing…if you ever talk like that to Jordan I'm gonna kick your ass, literally. Now bye." she said and got in the car as did Jordan and started going away when Jordan asked her if she's okay.

"I'm fine Jordan. Really. Look I'm gonna drop you off to your place and you can come to my place later, okay? I'm not in the mood for history right now." She said and Jordan knew she was upset about her encounter with her ex.

"Okay, no prob honey. I'm proud of you, you know. I know how much you liked him and how badly you probably wanted to believe him, but you didn't." Jordan said with a small smile before hugging her best friend and getting out of the car.

"Bye. I'll see ya later." Alexa said before starting the engine again and taking off. She was paying attention to the road, but she couldn't stop thinking about what happened to her. She was lied to…the world wasn't made of little pink harts, flowers everywhere, rainbow and sunshine…no, this wasn't the world she was drawing when she was 5.This world had bad people, bad things, people who lie, kill, steal…people who cheat. People like her ex-boyfriend. She thought she loved him, but did she really? She wasn't sure of that anymore, everything just seemed messed up. She used to be naive, she took notice. But not anymore. Never again.

Suddenly a car appears in front of her own…a car that wasn't controlled. The driver must have been drunk or something…but that didn't change the fact that that car was heading towards hers, and it was approaching pretty fast. What to do? She was on a bridge for God's sake…she tried to avoid an accident…but that didn't work. The car smashed into hers in the left side, causing her car to smack into the grille pretty hard so now the car was barely holding up….threatening to fall of the bridge at any moment. Alexa was fine due to the airbags, just a little dizzy when she finally saw the current position of her car. She had to get out of there….fast. She moved a bit but she soon found out that her foot was stuck. She opened the door carefully and tried to get out, when the car suddenly began to move and slide down, down into the river, taking Alexa along with it.

* * *

Groaning, Alexa stretched a bit, an old habit she always had and she did it before getting up-she said it helps your blood circulation.

_This is odd…I don't remember falling out of bed. Although it might explain why my leg hurts so bad. Go ahead mom, yell…any minute now…._But then the funniest thing happened…it was silence. No one yelled, not a move, not a noise…nothing.

Finding it extremely odd, Alexa decided to get up and check if everything was okay. So she slowly picked herself up from the floor, rubbing her eyes, when she realized she wasn't in her pj's. _Now I know I didn't fell asleep like this, did I? God this thing with Andrew really got to me…_

Turning her attention at her surroundings her heart stopped, she froze. She wasn't in her room, apparently she was in an…attic maybe? Yes, it was an attic, she thought…and it was strangely familiar to her. She looked around a bit but the real shock came when she turned around.

_That can't possibly be the Book of Shadows, right? No, no it's not 'cause that would mean that this is __**the **__attic…the one in the Halliwell Manor…the Halliwell family which of course doesn't exist because its just a show…Charmed's just a TV show, nothing else. Maybe this is a joke? Or a dream? Or I finally went nuts._

Her thoughts however were interrupted by sounds of orbing…like the ones in the show. She turned around and her eyes widened in surprise when she took in the view. It was Chris as in Chris Halliwell, the fictional character, as in the one that doesn't exist. Or maybe this was just another dream of hers...seems like they're pretty frequent then.

"Who are you and what are you doing here?" Chris asked in suspicion, narrowing his eyes. He looked younger then the one in the TV show…around her age perhaps. His hair style was almost the same like the one he had in season 6-messy brown hair, a bit longer then you usually see boys wearing, but seemed to suit him perfectly.

"I'm only gonna ask you one more time: who are you and what are you doing here?" he asked on a harsh tone.

"This is just a dream, just a dream. Don't worry, you'll wake up soon and everything will be okay…"she muttered to herself and Chris watched confused as she was pacing around the attic.

By this time Chris had lost his patience and flicked his hand in her direction, using his telekinesis that caused her to collide with the wall. Not exactly believing that Chris would hurt her she tried picking herself and went to stand behind the Book of Shadows, knowing that he would never risk its safety.

"Get away from the Book, I'm warning you." he said on a dangerous tone.

"No, wait. You don't understand, I'm not a threat. I'm a mortal, I don't have any powers. I don't even know how I got here." she pleaded him.

"I don't believe you. Now step away from the Book." he demanded but got infuriated when he saw she didn't listen to him so he used his telekinesis and grabbed the Book before throwing her once more in the wall, this time leaving her unconscious.

Having heard some noises from upstairs, Piper and Leo ran to the attic only to be surprised when they saw a teenage girl lying unconscious on the floor and their son with the Book in his hands.

"What happened here?" Piper spoke first.

"I came in here 'cause I heard someone up here and I thought it was Wyatt and he might need some help with a demon or something when I saw her" he said pointing to the girl "standing near the Book. I asked her who she is and how did she get here but she kept whispering something about a dream so I asked her again and she moved closer to the Book and that's why she's like this right now. I think she was after the Book of Shadows." he said before putting the Book back to its place and then grabbing some crystals and placing them around her.

"They get younger and younger. You'd think they'd be smart enough to teach their kids to stay away from the Halliwells, but no. They keep coming." Piper said in a matter-a-fact tone.

"What are we going to do with her?" Leo asked his wife, glancing at the girl.

"Well there's nothing we can do with her right now so we'll just have to wait 'till she gets up." she replied before starting to head downstairs along with her husband.

Chris however remained in the attic to make sure nothing else happens. This girl seemed weird to Chris. She could have anticipated that someone's going to be in the attic and form a plan…but she didn't. And she didn't attack him either. Oh well…demons are weird. He decided to stay there and keep an eye on her, make sure she doesn't try anything funny…


	2. Meeting the characters for real!

**2. Meeting the characters…for real!**

A couple of hours later, Alexa was slowly waking up…with a huge headache. She groaned and before opening her eyes she thought of everything that happened so far. The dream, school, Jordan, Andrew bugging her like usual, her driving, another car, the bridge, her car falling…and…Chris?! _No, no, it can't be, it simply can't be…I mean, maybe this is all a dream and I'm still in my bed and none of this happened…yeah, that must be it. But God it hurts like hell!_

She took one hand to her head and with the other one she supported herself to get up. _Okay, so I'm not in my bed…maybe I fell? Yeah, that must be it._

Unknowing someone was there watching her the whole time, she continued with the complicated process of picking herself up. Her leg hurt like hell and now the head…the fates are just against her. After 5 minutes that seemed to be an eternity she was now standing and began looking around.

"God this looks just like the attic..."she muttered to herself.

"That's because it **is **the attic." she heard a voice from behind saying. She slowly turned around and her eyes widened when she saw who she was facing.

"So are you ready to give me some answers **now**?" Chris said so calmly that made her doubt he is gonna be so patient with her this time. After all he slammed her against the wall so it was logical that she would fear him. She swallowed hard when she saw his expression…his emerald eyes were narrowed and looking right into hers with doubt and disbelief.

"Well? What happened? Did the cat eat your tongue?" he snapped at her.

"You know what? That's it. First you slam me into the wall not even giving me the chance to speak and now you're snapping on me? What is wrong with you?" she snapped back and she was satisfied when she saw the look on his face…he was shocked. Guess someone has a big ego, huh?

"I don't think you know who I am. I am-"

"Chris? Did she wake up?" his mother interrupted him. Piper Halliwell, the famous Charmed One entered the attic and Alexa thought she was losing it.

"Well hello there. I'm Piper Halliwell." she introduced herself politely. Alexa noticed she wasn't that tough, well maybe tough wasn't the best word here, but anyway she was surprised when she saw that Piper introduced herself.

"I know who you are." Alexa simply said causing Piper to glance quickly at her son and then narrowing her eyes at the girl.

"Are you a demon?" she carefully asked.

"No, no I'm not. And I'm not a witch either. I'm a mortal." she honestly admitted.

"Then how did you get here, in my house?" she asked folding her arms across her chest.

"I wish I'd know." Alexa said sighing.

"Okay then…we can take this conversation down in the living room." she said gesturing to Chris to take the crystals away.

"What? But mom, what if she's-"and once again his mother interrupted him.

"Chris, its okay .If she's a demon then I think we can take her out." and with that Chris did what he was asked to do, even though he didn't agree with his mother's approach.

* * *

Once in the living room, Piper asked Alexa to take a seat on the couch and she did. Leo soon joined them so now there was Chris, who was sitting on the same couch as his mom and dad with a suspicious look on his face, and there was Piper and Leo who seemed interested to find out how exactly did this girl end up in their attic.

Looking slightly uncomfortable, Alexa was staring at her hands rather than at them so Leo decided to break the ice.

"So…what's your name?" he asked with a small smile.

"Alexandra Mayes but I prefer Alexa." she replied.

"Okay. And how old are you Alexa?" Piper was the second one to ask.

"I'm 16 and a half." She replied now looking at them.

"You said you know who I am?" Piper asked again in a soft voice.

"Yeah, I do." Alexa simply replied not knowing how is she gonna explain this. She still hoped this is a dream, a nightmare perhaps. Though waking up in your favorite show would be considered madness, Alexa was terrified.

"Okay…look, I know this is weird for you guys, but you have **no idea** how weird this is for **me. **I mean ,try waking up in a strange house, that isn't really strange 'cause you saw it before in your favorite **show**, and then as soon as you wake up you get slammed into the wall by a fictional character so now you're sitting here wondering...no, no, **hoping** that this is all just a dream 'cause otherwise that would mean you've gone nuts which isn't so much fun and now I'm rambling and you're looking at me really weird like I'm insane and I might just **be **insane because once again…Charmed's not real." when Alexa finished that she took a deep breath to calm herself down 'cause she was obviously freaking out.

"Okay…so…Charmed, huh? What's that?" Chris was the first one to break the awkward silence.

"Okay, I guess I might as well tell you. Charmed's a TV show. It's about 3 girls that discover they're witches when their grandmother, or Grams as you call her, anyway, when Grams dies. And they are the Charmed Ones…Prue, Piper and Phoebe Halliwell. Leo's their whitelighter, or was, I don't think you still are." she said glancing at a very confused looking Leo.

"And after Prue's regrettably death, you found out you have another sister…a half sister, Paige and she's the new Charmed One so you welcomed her in the family, well though not at first, especially you Piper."

"Charmed? There's a show? About us?" Piper asked surprised.

"Yeah, from where I come from. Incase this isn't a dream." Alexa replied still hoping. Her life wasn't that bad so she really wanted to be able to go back home. Though life without Andrew would be nice, but she had friends there, family. No, she had to go back…incase this isn't a dream.

"I can assure you it isn't. By the way, Leo, can you check her head? I think she hit it pretty hard. I'll go and call Phoebe and Paige. We might wanna discuss this together." giving Alexa a reassuring smile she left the room.

"Okay. If you don't mind…"Leo said gesturing to Alexa that he's gonna take a look and see if there's any damage.

"Well it's nothing too bad. Paige will most likely heal it when she gets here." he said giving her a small smile." I'll go and get you a glass of water. I'll be right back." he said and with that he left for the kitchen.

Staring in a bothering kind of way at her, Chris was staying in the exact same position like before. He was sitting on the edge of the couch with his arms folded across his chest and the same suspicious look that said 'move and you die'.

Taking a deep breath, Alexa shifted a bit, running a hand thru her long hair. Lifting her gaze to see if he's still staring at her she was slightly annoyed when she saw that he was still shamelessly staring at her and decided to stare back, thinking he will eventually give up. A moment passed, then two and Chris was still holding up. Alexa frowned at him.

"Okay, could you please stop staring? It's really annoying, you know." she got angry by this time.

"You knew who I was." he said more like a statement then a question.

"Yes, yes I did." Alexa admitted.

"I'm not buying the whole 'I'm from another world and I'm scared' thing. I don't think you're as innocent as you may look." He said with an accusing tone.

"Innocent?" she repeated bewildered.

"One wrong move and you're vanquished." he continued with his threats.

"And how exactly are you gonna vanquish me if I'm not a demon Chris?" Alexa dared him.

He was about to reply when his mother and father walked in the room. Leo handed Alexa a glass of water and then took a place on the couch next to his wife.

"Okay, so I called Phoebe and Paige and they said they'll be here as soon as they can. Oh and Chris honey could you go and get your sister too?" she said and Chris orbed out.

"Wyatt?" she called her eldest son and soon enough he appeared in the living room. He seemed to have noticed Alexa and gave her a one-over, fact that slightly disturbed Alexa because come on…he **was **a fictional character so this might be just a dream after all, right? Well honestly she didn't know what to think right now. If it was a dream then it should have ended by now and she wouldn't be in such of pain 'cause you can't exactly get hurt in your dreams. Shaking her thoughts away she shifted her attention on Wyatt who was by now staring at her. What was it with this family and staring?

"So, a new innocent? Is that why you called me mom?" he asked turning his gaze at his mom.

"Yes, well no. She's…well its more complicated then that I'm afraid. Just wait until your aunts and sister get here so we won't have to explain this twice." With that Wyatt nodded and took a seat next to Alexa, on the couch.

"Hey, I'm Wyatt." he politely said offering his hand.

"Alexa." she said with a small smile while shaking his head. _Well at least this one has manners, not like his brother. Wait…he's good right? I mean…the hair's not long, and he's not wearing black…yeah I guess he's okay. I wonder if he knows…_

Sounds of orbing could be heard from the hallway. Turning her head, Alexa expected to see Phoebe and Paige, but that's it. Instead she got a huge surprise…10 people entered the living room. She recognized Paige. Her hair was still black but it was straight and she was wearing glasses. She looked slightly older but other then that she looked great. Her gaze shifted to Phoebe. Her hair was definitely longer and she looked as great as she always did… a bit mature perhaps.

She noticed Henry, Paige's mortal husband holding a little girls hand. She must be Paige's daughter, well one of them 'cause from what she figured out there was another girl in the room that looked exactly like her. And that one was holding a boy's hand. Well okay, maybe not a boy but a teenager. Paige had 3 kids, like in the show.

Paige was not the only one who was with her kids, Phoebe brought her family too apparently. She was with her husband, Coop who was holding a little girl, around 5 in his arms and with the other hand he was holding another girl, bit older.3 girls. Phoebe had 3 girls. The third one was around Alexa's age and she looked very much like her mother. It seemed that the lives of the Charmed One's were going exactly as predicted. They were each married and had 3 kids. Alexa thought a second about that. They each had 3 kids? Now that's a coincidence.

She was however pulled back to reality when she heard Wyatt's voice.

"Ava!! How's one the strongest Halliwell doing?" he said while he picked the little girl up and hold her.

The girl only smiled in response and kissed her cousin's cheek making Wyatt to smile in happiness. She turned curiously to Alexa and was now looking at her, more like staring actually. Feeling a bit awkward, Alexa smiled to the girl and she gained in response a smile too. Seeing on who was Ava focused, Wyatt decided to make introductions.

"Ava, this is Alexa. Alexa, this is my littlest cousin, Ava." he said pointing at the adorable girl.

"Lexa? Me likes the name Wy." she said giving yet another brilliant smile.

"No, Ava, not Lexa…Alexa. With an A in front." he corrected her but the girl made up her mind that she liked Lexa better.

"Nuh-uh. Lexa." she said and Wyatt looked at Alexa and apologized.

"No. It's okay. My name's Alexandra actually so she can call me Lexa too. I don't mind." she honestly said.

"So you must be Alexa. I would introduce myself but if what you say it's true, then I'm thinking you already know who I am." Phoebe came and gave Alexa an amused look. She picked Ava up and took a seat near her husband. By now, Alexa noticed that everyone was sited and was looking at her expectantly. She took a deep breath and was about to apologize that she's the reason why they were all here when someone orbed in. It was Chris and…his sister? So Piper had another daughter…Melinda perhaps? They took a sit as well and Chris, once again, folded his hands across his chest. Alexa rolled her eyes and then sighed.

"Okay. So my sister here told us you're from another world, one in which we do not exist but there's a TV show that follows our lives." Paige spoke looking at Alexa.

"Followed." Alexa corrected her." The show ended by reasons that are unclear to me. It took 8 years and so it had 8 seasons. I've watched them all. It ended with you fighting the Ultimate Power and winning of course. And then I saw Phoebe getting married to Coop and having 3 daughters, Paige having twins and Henry jr., and Piper having another girl. Oh and Leo teaching at Magic school." she said trying to look at everyone.

"Do you mind if we ask some questions? I mean just to be sure you are who you claim to be. Demons have fooled us before…"Paige asked hesitating.

"Yeah they did. And I don't mind. Oh but I only know what I saw." Alexa added agreeing. She knew she might have to do this but she didn't mind. She wanted their help and that meant they have to trust her.

"Okay. I guess I'll go first then…How did I discover I had powers?" Piper asked. Well that's an easy one.

"When you're boyfriend, Jeremy attacked you, you froze him." Alexa answered and Piper nodded.

"What's the name of my boss?" Phoebe asked.

"Elise? I don't know for sure…Jason Dean was also you're boyfriend and boss so…"she replied being unsure.

"Yeah. Elise's my boss now too." Phoebe cut in.

"How did my adoptive parents die?" Paige asked.

"In a car accident. You tried to save them once, but didn't succeed." She said feeling sorry for Paige. She knows how important they were for her.

"How did I ask Piper to marry me?" Leo was the next one.

"I actually thought that was really funny. You were practicing in the bathroom and she walked in on you and she forced you to tell her what's going on so you proposed to her right there. In the bathroom." she asked laughing along with Piper, Leo, Paige and Phoebe.

"I think you're okay. I mean, you could still be a demon and somehow you've learned everything about us, but somehow I doubt that." Phoebe said.

"Well you can still ask questions .I don't want you to think I'm like Christy. I would never betray you like that. I mean, I was 8 when the show first started so I practically grew up with you." The sisters let out a small laugh.

"Oh I think its okay. And trust me, we've learned our lesson so we now know who to trust. And besides, I can tell Piper already does, so that's good." Paige said bursting out in laughter.

"Yeah, well you should have just listened to me." Piper said in a very 'piper' way." But the question is, how do we take her back?" she continued.

"We can think about that in the morning honey. It's time for dinner and I don't think Alexa here wouldn't appreciate your food." Leo said getting up.

"Oh yes. Piper Halliwell's famous meals? Nope, don't think I could turn that down." she said causing everyone to laugh.

"Oh but first, would you like me to heal you? Piper said something about that." Paige asked and Alexa nodded. She was glad healing existed…her head hurt like hell and with Chris glaring at her like that…she wasn't sure she could handle it. Sure, she could do something about the last thing, but then again that wouldn't exactly be innocent anymore. And Chris would most likely fight back. And he has powers. So normally he would win. Isn't life wonderful?

"Well then. Honey, would you borrow Alexa some of your clothes please? You seem to have the same size." she said looking at her daughter who nodded and asked Alexa to follow her.

* * *

Once upstairs in her room she took a seat on her bed and looked expectantly at Alexa. Alexa got the hint and she sat down as well.

"So…Alexa, right?" she asked and Alexa simply nodded.

"You're Melinda?" Alexa hesitated.

"Yeah...how did ya know that? Was I in the show as well?" Melinda asked curiously.

"No…well yes. But a bit at the end of it. I think you were 11, maybe 12.But I knew your mom would name you Melinda from another episode." The fact was that Melinda looked a lot like her mom. She had brown eyes and long dark hair and the same expression as her mom too. And she looked nothing like Wyatt, more like Chris perhaps. She was a bit smaller than Alexa. She was thin and was dressed casually, a pair of dark jeans and a yellow top.

"How old are you?" Mel asked.

"16.You?"She asked back.

"15." Melinda replied.

And they kept talking for a little while, until the door cracked open and another girl, this time Phoebe's girl, entered the room.

"Hey. I thought I should come and check if everything's okay. Chris wanted to come but he wasn't quite himself so I said I'll check."

"Geez. You think he'd give me a little credit here. He still thinks I'm a demon?" Alexa asked rolling her eyes. That guy was unbelievable…his family believed her but he didn't.

"Yeah, but don't worry, that's just Chris. I'm Victoria, Vicky." she said taking a seat aswell.

"Alexa. So you're about 15 too, right?" Well, she looked like a 15-year-old.Victoria had brown hair that reached her shoulders, brown eyes, full lips and high cheekbones. She looked a lot like Phoebe but she also had her father's features.

"Yeah, I'm 15."She answered.

"I'm 16."

And they continued talking for a while, then Mel gave Alexa some clothes and they all came downstairs and into the dining room. As she expected, Chris was watching every move, and that just annoyed her. She would have never imagined that he would be so…aggravating. She decided to ignore him for the rest of the night so she took a seat at the table. She was now sitting next to Mel and Henry jr. and Chris was in front of her. Oh joy!

* * *

"So you saw everything on TV, huh? Care to share?" Henry jr. asked her smirking.

"Henry! There is nothing, let's say…incriminating about us, right Alexa?" Paige asked. Alexa was unsure of what to say…she didn't wanted to lie saying there weren't funny, or extremely funny moments but she couldn't say if there were either. That would give their kids the opportunity to take advantage and bring the subject up every time they wanted to.

"It's okay. We already told them stories about us, when we were young I mean." Phoebe chimed in, sensing the girls nervousness." And yes…I got my powers back, including empathy." she clarified before Alexa even got a chance to ask.

"Cool. I always thought that was unfair. And that Barbas…geez how I hated him. And his teeth…my god." she said disgusted.

"We haven't heard from him since the last time. I wonder if he'll ever come back. Oh well…better skip to some interesting subject. Like…how did you get here exactly?" Phoebe asked, dismissing the Barbas subject immediately.

"Hmm…the last thing I remember is that I was in my car, driving, and suddenly a car appears in front of me and it hit me and my car was on the verge of falling off the bridge and I knew I had to get out of there but my foot was stuck and the car…I think the car…but that cant be." she said trying to remember. She didn't exactly put much thought in that 'cause she was still on the 'its just a dream' thing, but now that she thought about it…did the car actually fell? Or what happened?

"I think it fell off the bridge." she finally answered. "But then how come I'm still here…am I dead?" she asked horrified. Was she dead? And this was hell? Or what's going on? Maybe its heaven…right, 'cause you would get slammed into a wall in heaven.

"No, no. You're most definitely not dead. Don't worry about it, I'm sure there's an explanation for what happened with the car. For all we know a portal could have opened and you fell right in it. We'll figure it out." Piper said reassuring.

"Yeah we will." Paige and Phoebe agreed nodding their heads. "But in the meanwhile, I don't think you've met everybody…though you know Coop, my husband, and Henry too" Phoebe pointed towards them and Alexa nodded her head." But I don't think you know our kids. I have 3 daughters, I think you've met Victoria, my eldest, then there's Kirsten and little Ava here" she said pointing towards a girl about 12 years with dark brown hair, brown eyes and looking a bit shy, then at the little girl Alexa met earlier, Ava who was now in Phoebe's lap waving and smiling quite energetically at her. Ava was, as noticed, the spoiled one in this family; maybe it was due to her extremely lovable personality or maybe it was her cute smile that draw attention, Alexa wasn't quite sure, but one thing was clear…that girl knew how to get attention.

"And I got my own family as well…as you can see. And 3 of them. I swear sometimes I don't know how I survive. "Paige said gesturing dramatically. Alexa had to laugh at that one. It was a good thing that Paige was the same Paige she knew…that marriage and kids didn't change her.

"So here we have my 2 wonderful girls, Cara and Mia" she said pointing to her left at 2 girls, about 10,maybe younger, that looked very much like Paige. They had long blond kinda reddish hair, with soft curls and blue eyes. They were adorable.

"And also, my eldest son, Henry jr. who by the way prefers it Henry, without the Jr. part although he **is** a junior." she said smirking and Henry rolled his eyes. Henry was definitely his father's son. Dark hair, brown eyes, the same expression like his father…yep, his father's son indeed.

"Oh don't sweat it Henry, you know they'll **always **consider us kids. Even when we'll be 35, married and with kids." Wyatt said giving his cousins a smirk.

"Yeah, yeah…wait until **you** are gonna have your own kids. Oh I just can't wait that day. You'll see to whom you're gonna ask for help, just wait for it mister." Piper said amused." Oh but that doesn't mean I want grandkids **yet**, is that clear?" she quickly added glaring at her eldest.

"Why are you looking at me? You should be looking at Chris, you know. He's the Don Juan of this family, not me." Wyatt replied pretending to be offended.

"The same goes for him too." his mom said now looking at her other son.

"Thanks Wy, I really appreciate it. But seriously mom, is it my fault that girls cant resist me and that they find me absolutely adorable? It's your genes, yours and dad's." he said defending himself, a comment that caused Alexa to let out a snort and Chris glaring at her once again.

"I'm sorry, did ya have something else to add?" he snapped at her causing her to narrow her eyes.

"Yeah…ego much? I mean come on, do you actually think you're so irresistible? I bet the minute you open your mouth girls run for their lives…and I'm not talking about the bad breath." Alexa snapped back and suddenly everyone, except Chris that is, was laughing, including the adults.

"Bro, I think you've messed with the wrong person. Besides, it's not very nice to insult our guests." Wyatt said and Chris gave him a dangerous look that said 'we'll talk later'.

"Well I'm sure she wouldn't care, seeing as she knows nothing about manners." Chris replied back. Yeah, great comeback, huh?

"Manners? Oh you mean attacking someone you don't know, throwing them into the wall, twice? Yeah, I reckon you have manners." This fight seemed like it was going to last forever so Leo, being the pacifist one decided to interfere.

"Kids, come on, lets just eat. And I'm sorry for what Chris did Alexa…he tends to be a little impulsive sometimes." he said.

"Don't worry its okay." Alexa accepted his apology, though it wasn't Leo's fault he had Chris as a son…okay so maybe it was his fault but it was Chris that slammed her, not Leo. And it was Chris who, once again was staring at her making her uncomfortable…and it wasn't because he was good-looking and had those amazing green eyes and those full lips-

Her thoughts were interrupted by Victoria laughing next to her, or rather trying to hide her laughter and failing. Alexa's eyes went wide when figured why Vicky was laughing. _Oh no...No, no, no, no. This can't be. Stupid!! She's Phoebe's daughter so she might have empathy…oh God!_ She took a look at her and saw that she was still laughing. Melinda noticed something and bend over to ask Alexa what was going on and Alexa simply said nothing, fact that caused Victoria to laugh harder and now Alexa was blushing.

"Girls run, huh?" Vicky asked her with this very amused look upon her face that caused Alexa to simply roll her eyes.

After dinner, they sat in the living room, discussing about ways to take Alexa back to her world but none of them sounded quite right.

"No Paige, I'm telling you it won't work. That spell might take her to the future and not to her world. And we can't exactly take a chance and try out a new spell Phoebe because we wouldn't know where she could find herself. We have to find something else." Piper said rejecting her sister's propositions.

"Traveling is a complex thing. You can't exactly control it. It is too much of a risk to try a new spell that would take her to her world, not knowing where that is. We could check some books at Magic school tomorrow." Leo said agreeing with what Piper said.

"I wish we could use my ring, but since we don't know if magic exists there, there might be no way to get back." Coop offered.

"Then how did she get here? Magic has to exist there too." Phoebe said massaging her temples. Traveling can give you headaches sometimes.

"No, I don't think magic exists where I'm from." Alexa said. Magic does not exist there, right?

"OR, there may be magic but you don't know. I didn't know anything about magic until I met them." Alexa thought about it for a second. Henry could be right…maybe magic exist there too.

"But then there's this other question…who opened the portal? If she says she's a mortal, then who did it?" Chris asked causing everyone to remain silent. That was an interesting question indeed.

"Well, we'll figure that tomorrow, but for now I think we need some rest. Oh, and Alexa I hope you don't mind sleeping in Mel's room. And Mel, could you borrow her some pj's?" Piper said and went upstairs after saying goodbye to her sisters, brother-in-laws and nephews. Well this **was **a big family.

After saying their goodbyes, Leo shut the door sighing.

"We should get some sleep. We'll need it tomorrow. Don't stay up too long. Goodnight." He said and went upstairs too. In the living room, now, there was Wyatt, who was flipping thru the channels, Chris who looked bored like hell, and Mel and Alexa.

"So? How's your world?" Mel suddenly asked.

'Well…it's not that different really. Except magic, it's pretty much the same." Alexa answered casually.

"Where are you from? San Francisco?" she asked curiously.

"No, actually I'm from Pittsburgh."

"What? They have cities in the Underworld too?" Chris's sarcasm popped in.

"Chris shut up! What's gotten into you? Do you actually think that Aunt Paige would've been able to heal her if she was a demon? No, she wouldn't and you know it so just shut up!" Mel had enough of her brother's behavior. She really did like Alexa, from what she could tell she was a nice girl…and the fact that she was more then capable to defend herself from Chris's not so polite comments.

"I can't believe you're defending her Mel. You actually believe all that bullshit she's saying? Come on…we know that demons have always tried to find out a way to destroy us and what better way to do that than to send some pretty, innocent looking girl that seemed to have gotten under your skin, then betray us like Christy did. They know that they were so close with that trick so don't you think they would try and do that again? But this time no mistakes." Chris said angrily. He stood up, glanced one last time at Alexa then went upstairs leaving both his sister and brother surprised.

"I'm sorry…this is all my fault." Alexa said honestly and stood up meaning to leave the house when Wyatt grabbed her arm and gestured her to take a seat.

"Don't worry, I'll go and talk to Chris, and this is not your fault. It's just that Chris doesn't trust people that easily." Wyatt finished saying that and he went upstairs, probably to talk to his little brother.

Melinda looked a bit embarrassed and was avoiding looking at Alexa so Alexa decided to clear things up a bit.

"Look, Mel, this is not your fault, okay? I'm not a demon or anything but I understand Chris's point of view, I mean ,he's just concerned for his family. And he's right…but although it may seem that some demons planned this, that's not true. I'm so freaked out right now that I'm not even thinking clearly. This is just happening too fast and I didn't even get the chance to digest all of this. But you know what? It doesn't matter 'cause tomorrow I'm leaving and everything will get back to normal, or as normal as it can go for you at least." She said smirking.

"Yeah…we're not exactly normal. Come on, we should go to bed." Mel said and pulled Alexa dragging her upstairs.

* * *

Knocking at Chris's door, Wyatt heard a faintly 'come in' and opened the door seeing he's brother on his bed, one arm behind his head and in the other one he had a magazine.

"What Wy?" he snapped at his brother.

"Nothing Chris. Just…what was that? Was that absolutely necessary?" Wyatt said raising his eyebrow.

Pulling himself into a sitting position, Chris took a deep breath and gestured for his brother to sit aswell.

"I don't trust her Wy. I think she's up to something."

"Come on Chris…she's leaving tomorrow. What could she possibly be to? She could have attacked you in the attic, you know? But she didn't." Wyatt said trying to convince his brother that Alexa was indeed a mortal and nothing else.

"Wyatt, I'm telling you I got this strange feeling the first time I saw her standing in the attic. I can't even explain it." Chris said confused.

"Oh and that 'strange feeling' had nothing to do with your hormones, right? I get you bro, she's hot, but from that to actually say she's demonic…that's improper so to speak."

"God Wyatt…it has nothing to do with that. I'm trying to be serious here. Anyway, I'll keep an eye on her 'cause I don't care what all of you think…I know there's something weird about her and I'm gonna find out what." he said determined to unmask her.

"Whatever you say bro…but remember she's leaving tomorrow. Anyway…goodnight." Wyatt said leaving Chris's room and going to bed himself.

Chris however, wasn't convinced that Alexa was telling the truth…she may be hot but then again he thought all female demons had to be in order to fool their prey.


	3. Where's home?

**_A/N: A Whole New Crowd follows a young girl's destiny, so to speak, that turns out quite interesting seeing as she popped up in another dimension where her favorite TV show, obviously Charmed appears to be real. But of course there's a twist seeing as she soon finds out that things are not quite as they were left in the final season and that they're kids are grown ups...well as grown up as a teenager can be. Not only is she more more than surprised by this occurence but she soon developes a power too. Alexa is the main character and this story will be more focused on the next generation of Halliwells but Piper, Paige, Phoebe and of course their beloved husbands will be starring too. Enjoy and do please tell me your opinions on it. _**

**3. Where's home?**

The next morning, when Alexa opened her eyes she glanced at the clock on Mel's table and she saw it was 10 already so she quickly got up and looking around she saw that Mel left her a note on the table.

"_Dear Alexa…nah that was a joke of course…I left you some clothes on my bed and a towel so you can go and take a shower and we'll be in the kitchen. Mel xxx"._

She grabbed the towel and the clothes and left the room but once she was in the hallway she realized she had no idea where the bathroom is_. _She looked around to see if there's someone there but since there wasn't she decided to look for it herself. With small steps she glanced at every door trying to figured which one's the bathroom but they all looked the same so she thought that maybe if she checked them she'll find it. Alexa opened a door carefully and was surprised of what she saw…this was clearly a guy's room but it was so neat, everything was in its place. The walls were a dark green and the bed was black and white. It was just so neat…_I wonder who's room is this…_But as 'lucky' as she is, her wish came true and a very confused Chris was now staring at her…only wearing a towel.

"What are you doing in my room?" He snapped at her, a thing that seemed more like a habit for him.

"Err…well I was looking for the bathroom. Which obviously isn't here…"she said and she bet she blushed a little, I mean he **was **in a towel with his wet hair falling in his eyes and…_God Alexa, snap out of it, he's an idiot…granted a very good looking one, but an idiot nevertheless._

"Aha." he said clearly not believing her. _If she actually thinks I'm gonna fall for her tricks, boy she's wrong !If she thinks she can play her charms on me…with those blue eyes and that baby face.. Then she can just wait and see it, 'cause that's not gonna happen…_

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to intrude, I just wanted to check if this was the bathroom and I just got a little surprised to see how neat it was. I didn't know it was **your **room." she said running her hand thru her hair, something she always did when she was nervous.

"Well now you know it's my room, stay out of it…I hate garbage." he said and Alexa's mouth drop a bit. _What?? Did he just say what I think he did? My god, this pompous little freak. ._She was about to say that to him but he closed the door in her face.

"I can't believe him!! I'm trying to be nice and he's a jerk. God!!" Alexa said being sick and tired of Chris's attitude. She was trying to be polite and what does he do? He acts like a dull.

Still trying to calm herself down, Alexa took a deep breath and headed towards the bathroom. She took a quick shower and she put on the pair of jeans and the red t-shirt Mel gave her and headed towards the kitchen hoping Chris wouldn't be there but that hope was ruined when she entered the kitchen and guess what's the first thing she sees? Chris. She glared at him but decided to just ignore her and continue eating breakfast.

"Well good morning. I see you don't get up so early in the morning. Just like Chris here." Piper greeted her patting her son's back.

"Yeah…good morning." She said and took a seat at the table, far away from Chris. She looked around and she noticed there want anyone else in the kitchen…well except for Piper, Chris and her.

"Where is everybody?" she asked Piper.

"Leo and Wyatt are at Magic school, they left awhile ago and Mel's in the living room, talking at the phone with her boyfriend. I'm gonna go and take one last look at the Book, I might find some spell or a potion." Piper said and left the kitchen.

Alexa and Chris were left alone in the kitchen, eating in silence. It was becoming really awkward…

"So you're leaving today…"Chris stated the obvious. DUH.

"Yep." she said and Chris stared at her, and stared at her, and stared at her…

"You know what? Just stop okay, it's really annoying and rude, you know. So stop staring." she said harshly.

"Why? Got something to hide?" he said smirking and she narrowed her eyes.

"You know what? I'm not gonna bother to answer to that. I'm leaving today and you can continue being a jerk with someone else." she said rolling her eyes.

He was about to say something when Mel entered the kitchen looking pissed off.

"What's wrong?" Chris asked his little sister.

"Jason. He's staying in New York for another 2 weeks. I just can't believe him…We agreed we were going to spend the summer together and now he's staying for another 2 weeks. School starts in about a month. Argh!" she angrily said and took a seat next to Alexa.

"I never liked that guy, he's a jerk. I don't get what you see in him, honestly." Chris said before leaving the kitchen. Alexa and Mel were left alone on the kitchen and seeing as it was silence, Mel decided to say something.

"Good. I see the clothes fit you, I was afraid they wouldn't." Mel told Alexa after she calmed herself.

"No, they're perfect, thanks. I do hope they're not your favorite ones 'cause you know…well you won't get them back." Alexa said.

"I won't? Well in that case, give them back." Mel joked." But nah…don't worry, they're only clothes." Mel said smiling and what she said made Alexa think. If she was in Mel's place she would feel sorry for them…but like Mel said, they're only clothes, so they're replaceable, but Alexa would still feel sorry for them.

"So you have a boyfriend?" Alexa asked trying to start a conversation.

"Yeah, he's name's Jason. And sometimes he can be a pain in the ass. But he's still mine so..."Mel answered. "What about you? What's his name?"

"Oh I don't have one. I'm kinda sick and tired of guys." Alexa replied a bit melancholically.

"Really? What happened?" Mel frowned.

"Well…he cheated on me so I broke up with him. Simple as that." she said but somehow Melinda doubted it's that simple but she decided not to intrude, that wasn't her style. More like Vicky's style, speaking of which…

"Hey. Mom said we could come here. She's gonna arrive later 'cause she's at work right now and dad's with Ava so he's not coming anytime soon either. So what are you up to?" Vicky said and took a seat at the table, her sister Kirsten doing the same.

"Hey yourself. We were just talking about boyfriends. Jason called and said he's not gonna come back for another 2 weeks." Mel answered casually, rolling her eyes.

"Geez. I gotta say I feel sorry for ya, I know you made plans with him. But look at the brightside…we're gonna spend another 2 weeks with your fav cousin, and I can guarantee we're gonna have fun." Vicky told Mel winking at her. "And what about you Alexa? Got any hot boyfriend?"

"No. I just broke up with him…well about a month ago. And as I was telling Mel, I don't want anything to do with guys for now. What about you?"

"Me? Nah…life's too short and I'm getting bored pretty fast. Let's just say I haven't exactly met the right guy for now. You know, one who's capable of making you feel things you never knew you could, one that takes your breath away just by looking at you…"Vicky answered sighing.

"She's part Cupid so it's understandable." Mel whispered to Alexa, making her giggle.

"What about you Kirsten?" Alexa asked the quiet girl.

"Nah, she's too young. She still believes in Prince charming, right Kiki?" her sister answered for her.

"Yeah…I'm not really interested in boys." Kirsten or rather Kiki shyly said.

"So…looks like your leaving today, huh?" Vicky said looking at Alexa.

"Yeah, I hope so. I mean, don't get me wrong, you're great, but I do have a life there that I wanna go back to."

"We're all great? Even Chris?" Mel asked Alexa, confusing Vicky.

"Did something happen between you and Chris?" she asked and began to grin widely when she remembered what she picked up from Alexa last night. "Don't tell me you kissed…and don't deny it, 'cause I know what I picked up from you last night so I know you think he's hot. And I have to agree, my cousin s pretty hot." she rambled without noticing the look upon Alexa's face…or the one upon Mel's face.

"What? You're into my brother?" she asked amused. She couldn't believe it…she thought they hated their guts. Wait there was something else…

"And you **kissed**?" she continued and now it was Alexa's turn to be confused. What was she on about? She didn't like Chris and she most certainly did not kiss him. That guy was an asshole and treated her like crap ever since she got here so why would she even **think **about kissing him?

"What? No, no, I think you've got it all wrong. You see, I don't like your cousin, or your brother, whatever, and I didn't kiss him or anything so there's absolutely nothing between us. Besides, it's insane! I'm leaving today so why would I go around and kiss him?" Alexa said bewildered.

Mel and Vicky were about to say something when Paige orbed in with her girls.

"Hey guys. Where is everybody?" she asked noticing that the only ones in the kitchen were the girls.

"Well dad and Wy left earlier to Magic school to check up some books, see if they can find anything and mom's upstairs in the attic with the Book, and Chris's…around I guess. Where's Henry?" Mel asked her aunt.

"Oh he's not here? He orbed in a while ago. He said he wanted to hang out with Chris and Wyatt. Maybe he's with Chris." Paige said shrugging her shoulders. "Well anyways, I'm gonna head upstairs. Do you mind having them around?" She asked the girls referring to Cara and Mia.

"Nope, not at all. Did ya have breakfast? Well even if you did I think you won't mind having some pancakes that mom made. God only knows what aunt Paige has been feeding you." Mel said joking and winking at the 2 adorable girls that only giggled at her comment.

"Hey! I'm not that bad. Ask Vicky and Kirsten what **their** mom has been feeding them." She replies back smirking before she orbed away.

* * *

Unknown to them, someone has been hearing their little discussion and as soon as Paige orbed he orbed upstairs too, in his cousin's room.

"Henry. How's it going?" Chris greeted him from his desk.

"I'm good. You too. Listen, there's something I have to tell you." Henry said quickly and took a seat on a chair near Chris's desk. Chris was curious about this so he closed his laptop and turned to his cousin raising one eyebrow.

"So? What is it? You finally asked Amy out?" Chris said knowing that his cousin had a crush on her for the past year.

"No, its something far more interesting then that. Did Wyatt tell you something about the new girl? Anything at all?" he asked and Chris narrowed his eyes. Wyatt? What would he have to do with Alexa?

"No…well he said she was hot, but that's it. Why? Did ya find something about her, or what?" he curiously asked, hoping that Henry would have found something incriminating about her.

"He did? He said she was hot? Hmm…and did he ever mention anything else? Like him kissing her?"

"WHAT? Wyatt kissed her? You have got to be kidding me…"Chris said bewildered. He told his brother that he didn't trusted her and what does he do? He goes around and kisses her. He couldn't believe this.

"Well, she denied it that's why I wanted to see if you knew anything about this, 'cause I mean, if he did do it…then he's good. Took him less than a day. I've liked Amy for a year now and I still haven't asked her out. He's good, I have to admit it." he said not even noticing the anger in Chris's eyes.

"WYATT!" he yelled for him and a few seconds later, Wyatt appeared in blue orbs.

"What Chris? I was a little busy, you know." Wyatt said being a little pissed off.

"Oh you were? Doing what? Was it fooling around with someone I told you I did not trust?" Chris asked his brother on an accusatory tone. Wyatt raised his eyebrows in confusion…

"What? Fooling around? I have no idea what you're talking about Chris. Care to share?" he calmly said, taking a seat.

"Wyatt…did you or did you not kiss Alexa, when you know what I said last night about her?" Chris asked Wyatt while Henry watched in confusion.

"What? Kiss her? No. I know I told you I think she's hot…but that's it. Where did ya get that from, bro?"

"Henry?!" Chris asked his cousin trying to clear all this mess up.

"Well…I don't think they kissed. But Vicky said she picked something up last night…from Alexa. She said 'my cousin's pretty hot'. I only got that part and then when Alexa denied it, but then why would Vicky say that? I think Alexa's into you Wy."

"Alexa? Nah…it can't be." Wyatt said waving the thought away. She was a bit young for him. And she was from another world. And his brother got this pissed off at the thought of them kissing…so this would be just too weird.

"Well it doesn't matter anyway. She's leaving." _Hopefully…_Chris thought to himself. He still believed that she was up to no good, now more than ever if she liked Wyatt. Or she said she liked him…there's a big difference.

"So now that we have this settled, can I go back to whatever it was that I was doing? Dad keeps calling me. See ya." Wyatt said and then orbed out to Magic school.

Chris turned to his cousin and shook his head at him in disapproval only gaining a shrug from him. Sighing, Chris plopped on his bed, resuming his reading.

* * *

Vicky, Alexa, Mel, Kirsten and the twins were now in the living room. Cara and Mia were on one couch with Mel, whereas Kirsten, Alexa and Vicky were on the other one, facing them. It seemed that the whole 'Alexa has a crush on Chris' was forgotten, and Alexa was relived. Its not that Chris isn't good-looking but he seemed so different from the Chris she knew…well not **knew**, but saw in season 6.He was so suspicion and seemed so impatient, much more then the other one was. It was really bugging Alexa the way the stared at her, knowing that she knew he was thinking about her…and it wasn't good. All of his family seemed to trust her but no, not him, not Chris. He was the last guy on earth that Alexa would develop a crush on…in fact not even if he would** be** the last one!

"Hey! Earth to Alexa!" Vicky said waving her hand in front of Alexa's eyes. "What were you thinking?" Vicky asked her in suspicion. _Oh no…I hope she doesn't bring up the 'Chris subject' again…_

"Well…I was thinking…well that…well I hope everything will be okay and that I'll be able to go home. I don't wanna bother you any longer." She said with a sweet smile, hoping they would buy her.

"Don't worry you will. As for the other part…you're not. You're kinda fun to have around. I hate to be the only girl in this house…"Mel pouted.

"Awww….well you can switch places with me. I'm sure Ava won't mind." Vicky said with a mischievous smile.

"Riiight. And have her reading my thoughts everyday? Thanks, but I don't think so." Mel said waving off the idea. Ava was only 5,so for her ,the idea to get into people's mind whenever she wants to, didn't sound so bad…but for everyone else it was a pain in the ass. You couldn't hide anything from her…

"She's a telepath?" Alexa asked in confusion. _No wonder she looked at me weird, she was probably reading my thoughts…_

"Yep, unfortunately." Mel said.

"So what powers do you have?" Alexa asked curiously.

"Well I have empathy like my mom, and I can blink just like my dad." Vicky told her.

"I have deflection and levitation." Kirsten simply said and Alexa noticed she was very shy.

"I can orb and so can she." Cara said pointing to her twin sister, Mia.

"I have temporal stasis like mom and also premonitions like Aunt Phoebe." Mel said and Alexa wondered why couldn't she orb? Or maybe Leo's mortal…

"Your dad's still a mortal?" she asked Melinda.

"Yep. That's why I don't have any whitelighter powers." she answered.

"What about you?" Mia asked her suddenly.

"Me?" she let out a small laugh. "No, I don't have any powers. I don't even think magic exists where I'm from." she continued explaining.

"It doesn't? Are you sure? Maybe you don't know about it." Cara said. For them a world without magic was impossible. They knew they had powers since they were little…heck, maybe even from the womb.

"Well no…not that I know of." she honestly answered.

The discussion was, however, interrupted when Piper and Paige came downstairs.

"I think we should call Wyatt and Leo and see if they found anything 'cause we weren't so lucky. We couldn't find anything….sure there were stuff about time-traveling but nothing about dimension-traveling. I'm sorry." Piper said feeling sorry for Alexa. But at the same time she refused to give up…there had to be a way to send Alexa back home.

"Don't worry honey, I'm sure Wyatt and Leo found something, anything. And if not then we'll have to come up with some spell and a potion so don't worry." Paige said trying to reassure her. "Wyatt, Leo" she called and in a matter of seconds her brother-in-law and nephew appeared in a swirl of blue lights.

"Hey Aunt Paige, girls." Wyatt greeted them nodding his head. "So did you find anything in the Book?" he said hoping they would say yes.

"No, nothing that interests us. But surely you must have, right?" Piper asked them finding it a bit odd that Leo was so quite.

"Actually mom…we were kinda hoping you found something because we came up with nothing. We checked so many books but still nothing about dimension-traveling, sorry." Wyatt said apologetically. Everyone turned to Alexa who didn't seem to display any emotions on her face, which was a bit odd.

"Honey don't worry. We'll keep looking, we'll find a way to get you back home, okay? I promise." Piper said taking the girl's hand into hers.

"It's okay…you've done enough as it is. It's okay." she said softly. Her behavior was really curious…she just found out that there's no way to take her home, well not for now anyways and yet she was calm. "I just need to go to the bathroom. May I?" she asked not even looking at them.

"Of course sweetie, we'll be right here." Piper said offering her a sad smile.

* * *

Once in the bathroom, Alexa allowed the tears to fall down her cheeks. She couldn't believe it…here she was, in Charmed, her favorite TV show ever and she couldn't go back. There was no way back. She went to the sink and turned on the water while she looked in the mirror. She was a mess…her face was all red as were her eyes, red and puffy. _What am I going to do now? I don't have a place to stay, I don't have any family, any friends, no one, I'm alone. God…if only this was just a dream…_

She heard a knock on the door and washed her face quickly.

"Alexa? Are you okay in there?" Mel asked.

"Yeah, just a sec." she replied while she was brushing away her tears. She took a deep breath and opened the door only to reveal a concerned looking Mel.

"Hey, are you okay?" she asked her softly while placing a comforting hand on Alexa's shoulder.

"Yeah." she simply said, obviously not wanting to talk about it.

"Do you wanna go and get some fresh air?" Mel offered.

"No, I'm fine, really. I don't want to disturb you anymore, really." Alexa said shaking her head.

"Disturb me? You think you're disturbing me?" Mel asked frowning.

"Well yeah. You had to share your room with me even borrow me some clothes so I don't want you o keep wasting your time on me. I'm going anyways." Alexa said sighing.

"You're going? Where?" Leo asked overhearing the last part.

"I don't know yet." she honestly answered.

"I think you should come in the living room. We have something to tell you." Leo said before heading towards the living room where Piper, Paige and now Phoebe sat on a couch.

"Come and sit down sweetie." Phoebe said smiling at Alexa. Mel took a seat on the couch next to Alexa and Vicky.

"Me and my sisters, we were talking. Considering your situation, we can't leave you like just like that. And we want you to know that you're welcomed to stay with us for as long as you want, or until we find a way to get you back home. You can stay here, with us, or you can stay at Phoebe's place, or at Paige's place. Wherever you want to, you are welcomed to stay." Piper said softly and Alexa couldn't believe it. They were offering her a place to stay…and she could choose too. She bit back her tears and smiled at them. Mel and Vicky both hugged her tightly.

"Stay here…you're gonna stay here, right?" Mel said hoping she would do so.

"No, come with us." Vicky pleaded her, making everyone in the room to laugh.

"Well I think you should decide soon." Wyatt said. "You still want to be whole, right?" he said smirking.

"I...I...I don't know what to say except thank you." Alexa said really appreciating what they were doing.

* * *

Wyatt went upstairs to his brother's room to tell him the news…boy he was gonna get mad. He knocked first then entered his room.

"Hey. What's up?" Chris said turning his attention to Wyatt.

"Well I don't know how to say this, but you won't like it." he said hesitating. "Alexa's staying." he came out with in the end.

"WHAT? What do you mean she's staying?" Chris yelled.

"There's no way to take her to her place so she's staying. But I don't know if she's staying here or at aunt's Phoebe's place. They're discussing it right now. But calm down, she might choose Aunt Phoebe's place so you wont have to see her that often." he said with a reassuring smile. Chris passed him, opening the door and heading downstairs to the living room with Wyatt close behind him.

His aunts were laughing just like his dad and Alexa.

"Okay, okay…so I propose we flip a coin. I choose heads." Mel said and pulled a coin from her pocket which she threw high in air. Everyone was watching the coin as it reached the floor and began spinning around before it suddenly it stopped and revealed where Alexa was going to stay from now on.

"YES! You're staying here." Mel happily said and hugged Alexa tightly, but Alexa was looking rather surprised at the coin because one moment it was spinning and then it fell on one side just like that. _Weird…_she thought but soon she smiled in happiness, not to mention seeing Mel's reaction.

"Well I think we should prepare your room. Welcome!" Piper said smiling widely at the girl and went to hug her just like Melinda did before.

"Thank you. I promise I won't cause any troubles." Alexa said on an innocent tone that made Chris snuffle an 'yeah right', which Alexa heard but decided to ignore, after all she was going to stay here, in the Halliwell manor.

"Oh well...I think you'll be seeing Victoria a lot here." Phoebe said grinning at her eldest.

"Welcome." Wyatt said and hugged Alexa as well. After they broke apart she glanced at Chris who had a stern look upon his face which made her frown at him in response.

"Well, as much as I would like to stay, but I have some work to do. You girls staying?" Phoebe asked looking at Kirsten and Vicky.

"Yeah. Kiki?" Vicky asked her sister who only nodded in response.

"Okay then, welcome sweetie." she said giving Alexa one last hug before turning to her baby sister"Paige would you mind dropping me off?"

"Nope. Come on girls. Bye guys." She said and grabbing her sister's hand she orbed away.

"Well I have to go to P3 later so I think we should go to the mall 'cause Alexa's gonna need something to wear, not to mention that we have to redecorate the guest room." Piper said and grabbing her keys and purse she rushed the girls, meaning Alexa, Mel, Vicky and Kirsten out the door. "Bye guys, be good." she said before closing the door behind her.

"Women." Wyatt said sighing, before turning and heading upstairs with Chris following close behind.

"Hey Wy!" Chris called for his brother who turned almost immediately.

"Ah no Chris….don't tell me this is about Alexa again. Bro give her a break." Wyatt pleaded his brother.

"No, relax, it's not about her. I just wanted to ask you if you're going to that party tonight, you know, Michael's house?"

"Uhm…dunno yet. Why?" he asked his brother.

"Just asking. So anyways, I'll see tonight if you'll be there. Bye." and with that Chris orbed away.


	4. Adjusment matters

**_A/N: Thank you for all your reviews and yes, Chris is a bit distrusting isn't he? And a meanie, well actually he's more of a bad ass here with a nasty attitude, well towards Alexa at least. But you'll see his reason for that and that's all I'm saying. So thanks again and could you please point out any grammar mistakes if you notice them? That'd be great since I know there're a lot of them in here but since I'm not from an English speaking country...well perfection is a far away dream lol. So thanks again, enjoy and if you'd leave your opinion it would be great._**

4. Adjustment matters

It's been almost a week since Alexa first appeared at the Halliwell manor and she was very much enjoying her staying even if she missed her home, her family and Jordan but the Halliwells made sure she was comfortable…Piper talked to her about how things evolved since season 8, laughing about the Charmed Ones 'adventures', her, Mel and Vicky hang out most of the time now…everything was great…well almost everything.

Going to her new room, which was near Chris's unfortunately, Alexa was reading a magazine so she wasn't exactly paying attention to where she was walking or into who, so as soon as she turned around the corner she bumped into someone and fell to the floor, landing on her butt.

"Can't you watch where you're going?" an upset looking Chris said looking down at Alexa.

"Can't **you **watch where you're going?" she answered in the same manner, still on the floor. Chris remained like this, like he was expecting something. He had his arms folded across his chest and his eyebrow rose.

"What?" Alexa snapped.

"Nothing. Well aren't you gonna get up?" he said casually.

"No, the floor is quite comfortable so I think I'm gonna enjoy it." she sarcastically said, obviously still on the floor. "Besides…doesn't it just give you the kind of superiority that you know you will never have?" she asked smirking.

"Well actually I'd like to think I'm not that vain. But I'm sure you talk from your personal experience." he said grinning widely which only made Alexa angrier "But since I'd like to think that I'm a good guy, come on." she said offering her a hand to help her get up but Alexa just stared at his hand, declining to grab his hand.

"Oh just come on woman." Chris said frustrated.

"No. I'm okay. Stop pretending to be a gentleman, will ya?" Alexa shouted at him which only caused Chris to glare.

"Well I'd act like a gentleman if you'd be a lady, but seeing as your not….cya." he said and waving at her he went downstairs leaving Alexa with her eyes wide open.

"My god, what an ass!" she muttered angrily to herself.

"Who's ass?" Wyatt asked making his appearance.

"You're brother's…NO…no, God, no, I meant what an ass he **is**, not what an ass he **has**!" she quickly tried to cover her slip up.

"Oh. What are you doing on the floor? Hope you didn't sink that low to get a good view…"Wyatt said grinning and Alexa had a confused look upon her face but as soon as she got the drift her eyes went wide open.

"Eww…no. Geez, no thanks. I'd rather kiss a monkey's ass." she said so bothered by that thought that Wyatt laughed.

"Come on." he said offering her a hand, one which she gladly took this time.

"Thanks. Nice to know at least one of you has manners." she replied and Wyatt just shook his head.

"He's not that bad…once you get to know him. He's just a little, let's say careful. Just don't let him get to you and enjoy summer. Speaking of…what are you doing tonight?" Wyatt asked her casually which made her frown.

"Uhm…well, you know…I know you've probably heard some rumors about me liking you but the truth is I…don't. No offence though, I still think you're a great guy, fun to hang around with but-"Alexa tried to 'let him down' easily but was interrupted.

"Wait. No, I'm not asking you on a date." he said laughing and therefore confusing Alexa. "I know about these rumors and quite frankly I don't think they're true. I mean come on, we've know eachother for about a week and not once did I get the impression that you're into me. I was just thinking we could hang out…like friends, you know? Maybe see a movie or something…'cause I'm thinking the mall must be getting boring." he said amused.

He was right…she had been going to the mall for the past week for clothes, shoes and of course things for her room. While Mel and Vicky thought this was a fun thing to do, Alexa was actually getting bored with it. Sure, it seemed fun at first but doing that for the past week was enough for her.

Her room looked great…white bed with green and cherry pillows, she had a desk which was by far her favorite piece of furniture because Piper found it in an antique shop and seemed just her style…Mel took photos of them, together with Vicky and Kirsten of course, so her room was full of them…a small bookcase was near her desk, there was also a big wardrobe for her newest clothes since Piper insisted on buying everything she needed and finally, in the corner she had a cream armchair where she sat sometimes at nights, thinking about everything that happened, how her life just changed one day and how she didn't know yet if it was for better or for worse…

"So?" Wyatt interrupted her thoughts, smiling awkwardly at her while his proposal just came back to Alexa's mind.

"Oh…yeah, sure. Movie it is then." she finally agreed.

"Great. So I already asked Mel but she said she's gonna chat tonight with Jason so she'll pass, Kirsten has a piano lesson and Vicky's not feeling so good, she was asleep when I called so I figured I shouldn't bother her anymore." he explained while Alexa just nodded her head.

"Okay then lets say 7 o'clock?" Wyatt asked.

"Yeah, 7 o'clock is great. See ya downstairs?" she asked.

"Yeah. So see ya later then, bye." he said and surprised Alexa by giving her a hug. _Well that's a first…_

Right after Wyatt left, Alexa thought she should call Vicky and check up on her so she did just that. Going downstairs, she was heading looking for the phone so she went to the kitchen for it, where she found the phone…except it was already taken by Chris. He had his back at her so he didn't see her entering the kitchen. Alexa decided to just sit and wait for him to finish so she waited and waited and waited and he was still talking on the phone. He was on the other side of the kitchen while she decided to stay near the entrance so she couldn't quite figure it out what he was saying. She was biting her lower lip and since her curiosity always got the best of her she approached him quietly. She got so close she could basically smell his cologne…but that was not the point, what mattered is that she didn't get what he was talking about…

"Yeah, yeah I know…yes, I know Tom and no, she doesn't but I'll figure out a way. I will! Dude I'm telling you I'm gonna be there okay? Yeah, see ya, bye." he said and putting down the phone in a frustrated way Chris turned around so quickly that Alexa didn't get a chance to back off so their heads bumped into eachother causing Alexa and Chris to groan.

"What the fuck?" Chris said annoyed while he had his hand on his forehead just like Alexa did. When Chris saw who was standing in front of him he just rolled his eyes.

"I can't believe it! Are you spying on me or what?" he said annoyed.

"No! I was just looking for the phone and you happen to have it. So are you done?" she casually asked so that Chris wouldn't get into suspicions…that was the last thing she need right now-Chris thinking she was spying, great!

"Riight, of course you were. Anyways, here's the phone." he said and put placed the phone in her hands before exiting the kitchen. It was obvious that he didn't believe her but what do you expect? He's Chris, Chris always does that…well with Alexa anyway. She wondered how he was with demons…since she got here there has been an attack only and she was at the mall of course. She was curious about the way demons look in reality…were they scarier? Of course they would be but she somehow doubt she would ever have to face one seeing as protective Piper is so she most likely would just send her away until everything was safe. Mel told her that's what Piper did with her too, well until last year that is. A year ago Mel was followed around by some demons so she had to learn how to fight them back and what better way to do so than to actually participate at a fight? Plus she always has both or at least one of her brothers which of course were allowed to fight demons but still they had to tell their mother or father first or else they would have to endure their mothers fury which was well-know.

Still standing in the kitchen with the phone in her hand Alexa ditched her thoughts and decided to just call Vicky and see how she was feeling.

* * *

"So?" Mel asked impatiently while she sat on Alexa's bed.

"So what?" Alexa asked back in confusion. She had to meet Wyatt downstairs in an hour and she just told his sister they were going out tonight and as soon as Mel heard that she began grinning widely and now it seemed like she was talking in riddles…well Alexa thought so.

"So what?" Mel repeated after her. "What do you mean so what? You and Wy are going out and you didn't even bother you tell me earlier?" she asked in astonishment.

"Oh god, please not again…"Alexa muttered while she rolled her eyes in despair. "Okay, I'm gonna say this once and you better get it 'cause I'm not saying it again and if I hear you say it I'm gonna seriously hurt you, got it?" she said on a serious tone and all that Mel could do was nod. "I don't like Wyatt and yes, we're going out to catch a movie but as friends nothing else. And besides it's not like he didn't ask you too or Vicky or Kirsten for that matter but since you're all busy it's just gonna be the 2 of us. But I don't like him!" Alexa explained.

"Aha…okay, I got it. And it's not that I don't believe you or anything but I want Wy to find himself a girlfriend. He doesn't seem interested in any girl and I just thought you'd make a great couple that's all." Mel honestly said.

"No, we don't 'cause its not happening. I told you I'm so not in the mood for guys right now and even if I were you brother's not my type. And don't worry, I'm sure he can get himself a girlfriend…alone. If he'll ever need your help, which I don't think he will, then he'll come to you. Geez you're like your aunt Phoebe!" Alexa laughed at her last comment. They both had this dying desire to meddle in other people lives.

"Nuh-uh, you should see Vicky…"Mel argued shaking her head and Alexa just laughed harder. "But seriously now, what are you gonna wear? You know what? I think you should wear that red top I convinced you to buy, that seriously looks good on you." Mel said trying to convince Alexa. It wasn't the fact that Mel didn't have taste when it came to this but Alexa thought that the top made her look like she was dressed to impress…guys mainly.

"Okay, I'll wear the red top, some dark jeans and I'll take something over the top, like a sweater or something." Alexa decided and immediately she saw Mel's disappointed look. Ever since she got here Mel and Vicky have been trying to find her a boyfriend even if they wouldn't admit it.

"Great, you'll look great. And you can always say Wy's your brother…"Mel said smirking and she received a pillow over the head immediately. "Ouch. Geez aren't you aggressive…"Mel complained but her comment somehow didn't register into Alexa's brain.

* * *

"That's not true!" Alexa complained but still she had an amused look upon her face. She and Wyatt were in his car…well his and his brother's 'cause they were sharing a car…and Wyatt and her were debating whether women should or shouldn't drive and Wyatt was saying that men are better drivers when it comes to this, an opinion which Alexa didn't share.

"That is so true! I mean think about it…women are far more alarmed when they're driving and that's a fact." Wyatt casually said glancing from time to time at Alexa who by now looked pissed.

"No it's not. They're not alarmed they're just careful and that's not a bad thing you know. Besides men have to know how to drive and all 'cause they're into this stuff…since they were little kids they're been playing with cars so it's understandable that they develop a passion for cars whereas women are encouraged to learn how to cook, maintain the house and take care of kids. And it's better to be safe than sorry." Alexa explained.

"Yeah, but still…"Wyatt said without meaning anything, in fact Alexa was sure he said it just so that he could have the last word but he's not gonna get away with it.

"Still I know I'm right." Alexa finished for him with a smug grin and Wyatt just smiled rolling his eyes.

"So what movie do you wanna watch? Hope nothing cheesy…"Wy said mocking her.

"Oh no, don't worry, I'm not up for romance either. I think we should watch some horror or better yet a psychological thriller. What do you think?" Alexa asked.

"Whatever you want." Wyatt said turning towards her and smirking which made Alexa roll her eyes in return.

* * *

It wasn't long until they reached the cinema and went looking for a movie. While Alexa was checking to see if they have anything interesting for her she glanced at Wyatt and turned her full attention towards him. He was focused on a dark haired girl that didn't seem to have noticed him but he sure noticed her and he had a goofy face which caused Alexa to laugh. The girl was about her age and she alone apparently. A few seconds passed and Wyatt was still there, staring at her so Alexa decided to make a move so she held her bag in her hands and approached Wyatt. When she was near him she dropped her bag loudly and called his name so loud so that the girl he was watching would hear her. And surely she did…the girl approached Alexa and helped her to recollect Alexa's belongings that fell on the floor when she accidentally 'bumped' into Wyatt. Wyatt had a shocked expression upon his face and he was obviously still confused as to what happened.

"Thanks." Alexa said once all her stuff were back in her bag.

"You're welcome. Besides I do think it was Wy's fault…"the girl said grinning towards him.

"Err…well…"Wyatt stumbled with his words.

"Well not exactly. It was an accident." Alexa decided to interfere.

"Oh." the girl simply said. There was an awkward silence before Wyatt spoke again.

"I'm so sorry, I don't know what I was thinking…this is Alexa and Alexa this is Olivia." Wyatt introduced them and now they were shaking their hands.

"Nice meeting you Olivia." Alexa said with a small smile.

"You too Alexa. Well I'd better go and leave you alone." she said with a hint in her voice.

"Well if you like to, we were about to catch a movie so why don't you join us?" Alexa asked politely.

"Oh, no, I wouldn't want to ruin your date." Olivia refused.

"What? Date? No, you're not, 'cause we're not on a date. We're just friends. Really." Wyatt said trying to assure her that they were indeed just friends.

"Yep, just friends." Alexa nodded her head.

"Oh I don't know…"Olivia said with a bit of sadness in her voice and Wyatt immediately noticed that.

"What's up?" he asked her frowning.

"Nothing just that I well…I broke up with Ethan." she answered not looking at him.

"Oh. Why?" Wyatt was surprised to hear this. They were going out for over a month now and everything seemed fine. Well maybe not exactly fine 'cause the dude was way to jealous and that's why they haven't got the chance to hang out this summer and Wyatt was really missing her…they were like best friends since they were kids and they used to do everything together but not anymore, not since she began dating Ethan. He had so many fights with him over her but she was still with him…wait, not anymore.

"Cause of his desire to know where I am all the time and I'm just sick and tired of that. So I broke up with him and I came here to watch a pathetic romance and hope I don't cry." she said smiling sadly.

"On no…that's the worst thing you can do. No romance movies. Why don't you go and see a horror with Wyatt here. You'll feel better, I promise." Alexa said grinning.

"What about you, aren't you coming with us?" Olivia asked confused.

"Uhm…yeah, of course I will. I'm just gonna go to the bathroom for a sec and I'll meet you in there." she explained and began waving at them.

"Okay, see ya soon." Olivia said confused as to why was she waving if she was going to the bathroom.

"Well shall we?" Wyatt asked giving Olivia a brilliant smile that weakened her knees.

* * *

_Okay, what am I going to do now? I have no idea where I am and no idea how to get home…serves me right if I wanted to do a good deed…_Alexa thought as she was wandering the streets of San Francisco trying to figure which way to go. She thought about calling Vicky but she was most likely sleeping and Wyatt was at the movies with Olivia so he couldn't orb out of there besides she wanted to leave them alone so she couldn't call him. Wondering who to call she wasn't paying attention where she was going so she soon found herself on an empty alley which looked rather creepy.

"Okay Alexa, don't freak out…you know that the first person who freaks out is usually the first person to die." as soon as she said that she began regretting it. She took a deep breath an decided to keep walking when suddenly she heard a noise coming from her left and when she turned around there was another one coming from her right. She was freaking out by now and her heart was beating fast. Another loud noise could be heard from behind her and she was so scared to turn around that she preferred calling the only person she never thought she would need…Chris.

She just stood like that waiting for him but he was nowhere to be seen and somehow she expected it but still she was disappointed.

Just when she succeeded calming herself someone patted her shoulder and she began screaming and was so freaked out when someone turned her around holding her shoulders and shaking her.

"Stop. Alexa look at me." she heard a voice that was familiar so she opened her eyes and was surprised to see who the person was.

"It's just you!" she said shocked.

"Yeah…me. What's the matter?" a concerned looking Chris said softly.

"Nothing. I was just…did you hear me calling?" she asked still a bit scared.

"Yeah. I couldn't orb right away and I thought it was strange that you were just sitting there. Sorry that I scared you. Did someone attack you? No better yet what are you doing here?" he asked and the mere fact that he asked intrigued Alexa.

"No. I just heard some noises and I freaked out." she said still holding him just the way he was holding her.

"I see." he said gazing into her eyes. "You're so beautiful." he continued while he stroked her face gently.

"Thanks." she said still a bit curious as to why was Chris saying this to her. He usually ignored her or better yet he stared at her. "Are you feeling okay?" she asked just to be sure but instead of responding her he leaned forward to kiss her but she pulled back confused.

"What's the matter Alexa?" he asked smirking.

"Who are you?" she asked now knowing this wasn't Chris…well not normal Chris at least.

"I am someone who wants to help you. I can teach you great things if you come with me. You'll have power and everything you want." he said now starting to reveal his own face. He had dark hair, a cruel look and a scar right above his left eye.

"Leave me alone. I don't know who you think I am but I'm not. So just leave me alone." she said and started to run in the opposite direction but the demon was quicker and shimmered in front of her.

"Oh you're not? Well Alexa my dear I found it interesting that the Halliwells forgot to mention you have powers." he said still grinning.

"What? Are you stupid **and** insane? I don't have powers, I'm a mortal. Now I suggest you leave me alone." she said and yelled for Chris once more that even the demon was surprised. Blue orbs filled the alley and reformed into a pissed Chris.

"What do **you** want? What are you even doing **here**?" Chris started yelling at Alexa not noticing the demon until later. "What the…"he said and began forming an energy ball but the demon quickly shimmered away. "What was **that**?" he said yelling yet again.

"No idea. I mean, I know it was a demon but I have no idea why would he go after me." she said narrowing her eyes in concentration.

* * *

"Are you sure you're okay? You're not hurt or anything? 'Cause a little scratch might do a whole lot of damage you know." Piper said and for the tenth time she checked Alexa from head to toe to see if she's hurt or something.

"Mom! For the tenth time…she's fine!" Chris exclaimed while he was checking the Book.

"Yeah Piper, really I'm fine, just a bit confused. I mean I don't **have** any powers so why would they go after **me**?" she asked her.

"Don't worry, we'll find out soon." Piper said reassuring her.

"Maybe they found out that Alexa's living here now and they thought we were protecting a young witch so they assumed that she had powers." Leo explained.

"No, somehow I doubt they would dare mess with us or anyone close to us just because they **think** she's a witch. I mean, they'd have to be sure, right?" Piper asked looking at her husband now. "Chris did you find anything?" she asked her son.

"Nope. But he's got to be in here somewhere…"he answered focusing on finding this demon.

"He had a scar on his face and I'm thinking he must have been a shapeshifter." Alexa said suddenly and everyone looked at her in a strange way.

"And how do you know that?" Leo asked her intrigued, arms folded on his chest.

"Because…well he sort of…oh okay then. I called Chris 'cause I didn't know who else to call and when someone patted on my shoulder I quickly turned around 'cause he startled me and come to think of…I never saw him orb in the first place." Alexa said the last part more to herself and everyone was just confused. Piper, Leo and Chris was glancing at eachother trying to figure out what Alexa was talking about.

"Care to share?" Chris snapped at her causing her to glare at him and she wasn't the only one to do so, Piper and Leo did that too.

"I thought he was you. He looked like you and he came when I called out your name but he came instead. So anyways I was a bit freaked out and he was…out of character, I mean he didn't act like you. He was gentle and caring and I noticed something was wrong when he…tried to kiss me." she softly said hoping it wouldn't get a reaction from Chris…which it did of course.

"What?!" he asked almost yelling like he didn't even cared that his parents were in the attic too.

"Relax. I wouldn't kiss you even if you were the next Brad Pitt or something. Not that you're that good looking anyway." Alexa said casually and Chris's expression changed though she didn't know if he was pissed off or disappointed.

"Okay so I think he's a shapeshifter, but then again he could just have that ability but that would mean he's pretty powerful…unless he's working with someone and he's just a shapeshifter and he knows he has his back covered but still attacking her wouldn't make sense…"Piper babbled while everyone looked confused.

"He said that you haven't told me that I have powers and I found that odd." Alexa said sighing.

"What? But you don't have powers so how were we supposed to hide a thing from you since there's nothing to hide in the first place?" Chris said annoyed. He seemed to be losing his patience about now and that wasn't helpful at all.

"I think you should go to sleep, there's nothing else you can do here. Chris take those crystals and place them in her room please." Piper instructed her son and Chris just rolled his eyes and didn't say anything but instead he took some crystals and waited for Alexa to take him to her room. Alexa hugged Piper and nodded towards Leo saying goodnight to both of them and then started walking to her room.

"I'm curious as to why you were on that alley, alone, in the first place." Chris said suspiciously.

"Like I told your mom and your dad, I went to a movie with Wyatt but we came across Olivia there and she wasn't feeling so good and I don't know but I noticed Wyatt was acting weird around her and I thought I should just leave them alone so I left." Alexa explained, occasionally turning around to look at Chris who only nodded his head.

"She wasn't feeling okay?" Chris asked confused, thinking that if she wasn't feeling okay she shouldn't have stayed, she should've gone home.

"Yeah. She said she broke up with…Ethan I believe that's his name." Alexa said hesitating.

"Yeah, Ethan. And how did Wyatt react to this?" he continued asking.

"He was concerned for her I guess. He seemed kinda, well not him really." Alexa said as she opened the door to her room, inviting Chris in and closing the door behind him.

"Yeah, well that's him around Olivia." Chris simply said and it seemed that he wanted to close the subject so Alexa just stood there in silence, looking at him while he placed the crystals around her room.

"Okay, that should do it." he said standing, after he finished.

"Thanks." She shyly said and he just nodded his head and with one last look he left her room. Alexa flopped on her bed, still thinking at what happened today. It all seemed very odd to her, especially since she wasn't even that special. She was just a girl…

Standing she decided to change her clothes and just go to bed. She had nothing to be afraid of, she knew that the Halliwells wouldn't let anything happen to her but still…she felt so helpless.

* * *

The next morning, without even bothering to knock at the door, Mel burst into Alexa's room, not even considering that the poor girl might use some sleep. With a large hump, she took a seat on Alexa's bed, shaking her and obviously awaking her.

"Are you okay? Mom told me what happened last night. Why didn't you wake me up? I would've stayed with you so that you feel safe." Mel said quickly.

"Oh God, tell me you didn't wake me up at…" she said and quickly glanced at the clock"…at almost 8 in the morning to ask me if I'm okay. And you weren't so gentle either." She snapped morosely at her.

"Well I just wanted to see if you're okay, you know?" Mel softly said while a small pout appearing on her features.

"I'm fine. See? Not a scratch. Now can I go back to bed?" she said not exactly asking for her permission and placing a pillow on her head. Not even a minute later, someone else entered the room without having the decency to ask if she should come in or not.

"Hey. Are you okay? Mom told me what happened." Vicky said concerned and made herself comfortable on Alexa's bed aswell.

"Weren't you the one who was supposed to be sick?" Alexa asked, her voice barely heard from under the pillow.

"Yeah, well I'm good now. But you? I mean, you came face to face with a demon and escaped? I'm impressed."

"Yeah, well the thing I most feared was the kiss so I'm fine." She sarcastically said but Vicky and Mel obviously didn't get it and exchanged glances.

"What ki-"Mel started but she was however interrupted by yet someone else who entered uninvited.

"Hey girls. How's she feeling?" Wyatt asked gesturing to Alexa's body since her head was nowhere to be seen.

"I'm fine. I wish you would just stop worrying. I'm fine, really." Alexa said as she stood up, looking frustrated.

"Why didn't you call me? And why did you leave? "Wyatt said confused.

"Because Olivia obviously needed some comfort and you obviously, were dying to comfort her and I felt like a third wheel so I left. And I didn't call you 'cause you, obviously yet again, were at the movie, which is a public place, you know, and you couldn't have just left her there alone. Besides I thought I could handle it. Oh and Chris took me home so it's all good." She said quickly hoping everyone understood and they would just leave her alone with their questions.

"Oh. Well I'm glad you're' okay. Next time though, just call would ya? "Wyatt said smirking.

"Oh I will, Knight in Shinning Armor Express." Alexa said sarcastically.

"I thought that was Chris." Wyatt said and earned himself a pillow over the head and a glare from Alexa, while the girls just laughed.

"Well since I can't sleep anymore would you mind leaving? I need to get dressed." Alexa said gesturing to her outfit and Wy, Vicky and Mel got the hint.

"Meet ya downstairs for breakfast." Mel said before closing the door behind her.

Taking a deep breath, Alexa ran her hand thru her long hair and shook her head as the thought of how crazy this family was came thru her mind. They were different but they got along nevertheless…so maybe she will fit in somehow, maybe…


	5. Break up's and make up's

**_A/N:So I want to thank everyone who's reading this story and everyone who reviewed, so thanks krazigal, xCallie'sCharmedx, x-x-Dreamer'93-x-x, lissysue85 and leah and this mysterious d lol. I hope you'll continue liking this story. Enjoy!_**

**

* * *

**

5. Break up's and make up's

5 days later after Alexa was attacked, things seemed to be going as normal as they can go for the Halliwells. No attacks whatsoever, the occasionally 'fights' between Chris and Alexa…yep everything was normal.

Glancing one last time in the mirror, Alexa seemed pleased with the outfit she chose for today…white trousers and a green/black shirt that said 'I'm out of bed…what else do you want?'. She pulled up her hair in a messy pigtail and headed downstairs for breakfast.

Approaching the kitchen she heard Mel's and Vicky's voices… and they seemed to be fighting so Alexa entered the kitchen looking confused, only to see that indeed, they were fighting and Wyatt did nothing but stare at them, fighting back the urge to laugh.

"Hey guys, what's up?" she greeted as she took as seat at the table, near Wyatt.

"Hey, you better not interfere…for your own good, I'm telling ya." He said standing and shaking his head, before leaving the kitchen.

Mel and Vicky seemed to be oblivious to the fact that Alexa not only was in the kitchen but she was looking rather confused by now.

"What? That is **so** not true. I can't believe you would say that Vicky. You know how close we are so he would never, never-"

"Oh please. Would never? In case you have forgotten **I** was the one that told you to go out with him so why would I have an interest in breaking you up? It's madness." Vicky fought back but it was clear that Mel did not believe a word she said.

"Yeah, right." Mel said rolling her eyes.

"Hey, I'm sure we can all talk and solve whatever it is that's going on so why don't you just calm down and try to-"

"Stay out of this." Mel said angrily, looking at Alexa.

"Why are you yelling at her for? It's not her fault." Vicky yelled at Mel.

And the fight began yet again and it seemed that it was better for Alexa to just stay out of it so she quietly stood up and left the kitchen going in the living room where she found Chris watching the TV. She hesitated, thinking she should probably just leave him alone but he already sensed she was in the room so he turned at her.

"So? They're still fighting?" he asked with his eyebrows raised.

"Yeah." Alexa replied almost whispering.

"Well come on, don't stay there, make yourself comfortable 'cause it might take some time." He said gesturing to a seat next to him on the couch. He was right, the fight was far from over so she was stuck watching TV with Chris. Alexa slowly made it to the couch and took a seat far from Chris which only made Chris laugh.

"Come on, don't tell me you're scared of me?" he said teasingly.

"No, as long as you don't use your telekinesis against me." She said carefully narrowing her eyes. This was all very weird….he wasn't usually this polite so why start now?

"So…why are they fighting for exactly?" she asked as Chris kept switching channels.

"A guy. To be more precise, Mel's ex boyfriend." He said shrugging.

"Ex? She didn't tell they broke up." Alexa said confused.

"She doesn't know it yet." He said still not looking at her and therefore failing to see the surprised look upon her face.

"You have premonitions now?" she asked looking at him with a raised eyebrow.

"Nope, it's just a hunch. That and the fact that he'll be staying in the hospital for the next month." He said casually but Alexa was still confused and somehow it seemed that he read her thoughts 'cause he continued. "Vicky knows a girl and she said that Jason slept with her just before he went to New York and Mel obviously doesn't believe that 'cause she thinks that guy's a saint or something but we'll see how heavenly he'll look all beaten up." He said casually and this time Alexa understood…Chris was gonna beat him up.

"Wait…you can't just do that. What if that girl's lying?" she said trying to convince him to forget about that.

"Vicky's an empath so I trust her with this. Besides I had my doubts and he knew this was going to happen if he ever cheated on my sis." Chris replied looking at Alexa by now. She now understood that but it wasn't going to be easy for Mel… she even told her that she might be in love with him.

"Poor Mel…" she said sighing, thinking back when Mel proudly told her that she thinks she's in love…her first love.

"Nah, she'll get over it. He's a jerk." Chris said thinking that Alexa was talking to him.

"Not that easy." She replied looking lost in her thoughts. Chris thought she was acting weird so he turned around, gazing into her eyes. She caught him looking and she stared back in his eyes, not wanting to lose this little game. By now it was a matter of who will turn first and as a little smirk played upon Alexa's lips Chris cleared his throat, turning his attention to the TV. Knowing that she won this time, Alexa shook her head as silence settled between the 2 teenagers.

She held an amused look upon her face as she watched some motorcycle competition that Chris found to be extremely interesting.

"What's that?" she said gesturing to the TV.

"Motocross." He simply said without looking at her.

"Aha. Well it seems hard." She honestly said.

"At first yeah, but its fun." He said shrugging.

"And how would you know?" she asked suspiciously.

"Just sayin'. Plus it seems that way, don't you think? Speed, you being in control and responsible for every move or action you take…" he said switching off the TV and standing up. "Well I have to go, see ya." He said and with that he left the house.

Alexa stayed that way, thinking that this was the first normal conversation she and Chris had…well except that one when he asked about Olivia which wasn't really a convo so it doesn't count. But still, Chris took off a little to fast in Alexa's opinion… oh well, you can't have them all, now can ya?

* * *

Knocking at his door, Alexa was greeted by a smiling Wyatt who opened the door, gesturing for her to come in.

"So? Is the fight over? Though I'm thinking not 'cause you wouldn't be here if that was true." He said pouting and Alexa just had to laugh at that…he was so cute.

"Aw, poor baby….feeling lonely and uneeded?" she said mocking him.

"Well yeah, occasionally. But please do take a seat in my humble but welcoming room nevertheless." He said with a British accent, making her laugh. She took a seat at his desk while he settled himself on his bed. "So what brings you here? Bored?" he said with a smirk.

"Yeah, I'm kinda bored but that's not really the reason." She said turning serious by now.

"Then what?" he asked interested.

"Well…I was wondering what's up with Olivia. I mean she seems nice and I was wondering if-"she stopped herself. "But I don't want to intrude so you don't have to say anything. Especially since you haven't told anyone...well not your sister anyway." She said shrugging.

"You really are curious aren't ya? You can't stand not knowing something." Wyatt said amused.

"Honestly…no, I can't. I don't know but I've always been like this, I just can't help myself." She said trying to defend herself.

"Aha. And how do you know I haven't told Mel?" he asked carefully.

"Well, something tells me she would have told me." She said grinning. Both of them knew that Mel couldn't keep a secret, demonstrating that she truly was Phoebe's niece.

"True. But you have to promise you won't tell her. Not Mel, though I'd appreciate it if you wouldn't tell my sis either…but you can't, under any circumstances, tell Olivia, got it?" he said coming closer to her with a serious expression upon his face.

"Okay, I promise." She said nodding her head.

"I met Olivia when I was a kid. I was 9 and she was 8. We were like every boy and girl would be at that age…we fought a lot." He said smiling, probably remembering those times. "We practically grew up together. There were times when she busted me…you know, she caught me using magic or she witnessed a demon attack. And I always erased her memory so she doesn't know about magic or me being a witch and a whitelighter. My mom and dad disagreed at first, saying that I should by now, trust her with my secret, she was someone we trusted and knew for years. But as much as I wanted to do that, I couldn't. I kept thinking about all the innocents that suffered because of this secret so I just couldn't allow myself to involve her into this."

He paused taking a deep breath before continuing "I wanted to tell her…I wanted to tell her so badly but everytime I tried something just stopped me. Before school ended, we were watching a movie, like we always did on a Thursday night. It was a comedy and we began laughing hysterically and somehow our faces got close…too close. There was this… moment and we kissed. After we departed she asked me what my secret was. She used to do that along time ago but then stopped 'cause we always ended up fighting…well more like she was pissed off at me and I was frustrated. So I said I can't tell her and she got upset and she just took off. The next day, at school she didn't even look at me, she completely ignored me. She did that for 2 weeks. It was so frustrating… we went to this party, and there she was, looking more beautiful than ever and I just couldn't tell her my secret. Ethan asked her out that night and she said yes. So they started dating and we began talking every now and then but it wasn't like it used to be. Ethan was very jealous so we fought a lot. He thought I was trying to steal her from him so he warned me to stay away. And I did, not for him…but for her. The last time Ethan and I fought it ended up pretty badly…well for him anyways." He said letting out a small laugh.

"She told me that she's happy with him and that I should just stay away. So I did. End of story." He said as she stood up.

It was quite obvious that he wasn't used to talk to someone like this. Alexa stood up as well and placed a hand on his shoulder.

"No, it's not the end of the story, Wy. She broke up with him. This is a great opportunity for you to-"

"To what? To hit on her? To hurt her again saying that I can't tell her everything? It's better this way." He said now facing her.

"No, its not. Take a chance. What have you got to lose? Nothing. Do you like the kind of relationship you have with her right now?" she asked daring him and when he didn't say anything she continued. "Then go to her and tell her what you feel. I know this is probably a cliché but I think you should fight for her. Tell her that…that you can't share your secret with her just yet." She said hoping he would take her advice.

"Then what? What am I gonna say when she says she's waited enough?" Wyatt asked.

"Oh my God. You're not Superman so stop acting like that. I've always hated Superman 'cause he was like 'Oh…I can't tell Louis the truth 'cause she'd be in danger and I love her too much to put her in that position.'" She sarcastically said and Wyatt had to smile at that.

"I guess in a way I am like him. It's not easy to be the twice-blessed." He softly said.

"Look Wyatt…all I can tell you is that you should really take a chance on this one. I have a hunch, and it's a strong one. I could never live with the thought that I passed up the opportunity to be happy. Can you?" she said and with one last smile she left his room, leaving Wyatt with his own thoughts.

* * *

As she was walking through the hallway, Alexa stopped turning around. She had a strong feeling that someone was watching her but as soon as she saw there was no one behind her she shook her head, continuing to head downstairs, to the kitchen to see if the fight's over. As she was getting near she could see that the fight wasn't over yet so she sighed entering the kitchen.

Mel and Vicky were talking…okay so more like yelling at eachother which only made Alexa roll her eyes at their infantile behavior.

"Did not!" Mel snapped at Vicky.

"Did too. I know it. How can you be so sure, anyway? Are you developing some new power?" Vicky snapped back smirking, making Mel to groan.

"Okay guys, I think you've fought enough so why don't you stop behaving like some 5 year-olds that are fighting over a toy and let's clear things up. Try to be reasonable." Alexa draw their attention now and both Mel and Vicky were looking at her with disbelief in their eyes before turning back at eachother. "And so the fight began again." Alexa muttered trying to think of something that might end this madness.

15 minutes later and Alexa was getting angry. She tried everything…well maybe not everything 'cause she didn't call Piper or Leo yet…but she couldn't do that 'cause then the girls would probably be grounded and that would mean no fun until school started. But what could she do? Wyatt and Chris refused to interfere saying that this was girls stuff and that they were going to make up…at some point anyway.

Tapping her fingers on the counter she was still thinking what to do but all she could concentrate on was the girls fight. She narrowed her eyes and then something she'd never though of happened. A plant that was near the window and between Mel and Vicky, took fire. The incident caused both girls to jump, looking at the burning plant first and then turning around expecting to see a demon but instead they saw a confused looking Alexa.

"Alexa?" Mel asked carefully.

"I…I…I don't know what happened. I just-"she was however interrupted by the sound of an energy ball going past her head, barely missing it. She turned around scared only to come face to face with 5 demons that seemed to be preparing for a fight.

She froze, not knowing what to do, completely spacing out therefore failing to hear both Vicky's and Mel's screams that were telling her to run. Suddenly she felt someone grab her hand and pulled her away, guiding her to the living room. All she saw were things being blown up near her or fire balls coming at her but somehow they disappeared before reaching her body.

She was brutally pulled down, with her back against the couch when she finally saw Wyatt at her left, looking concerned.

"Are you okay?" he asked loudly.

"Yeah." She said but that was far from being true. Even though she wasn't hurt she was so freaked out by what just happened and when her mind started processing what happened so far her eyes went wide open as she remembered Mel and Vicky.

"Mel? Vicky? Are they okay?" she quickly asked Wyatt.

"Yeah, Vicky took them out of there. They're in the hallway. I gotta go help them but I can't leave you so…Chris?!" he called for his brother. Chris appeared seconds after right in the middle of the leaving room and he was lucky that he wasn't hit by anything. Seeing as he landed on the middle of a fight he quickly orbed himself next to Alexa, behind the couch.

"Chris, Mel and Vicky are alone in there" Wyatt told him pointing towards the hallway "and I have to go help them. Stay here with Alexa." He said and before Chris could say anything Wyatt orbed out leaving them alone.

It seemed that demons continued to appear even though many of them were vanquished by Wyatt, Vicky and Mel. Alexa's mind was focused on what happened in the kitchen minutes ago with the plant so Chris had to practically yell at her to draw her attention.

"I'm sorry what?" she said seeing his frustrated face.

"I said that you should grab my hand." He simply said and she did just that even though she was confused.

Chris orbed them to attic and as soon as they got there he practically grabbed her shoulders and he told her to stay near the Book 'cause the Book will protect her. Alexa was going to ask what is he doing but he left her with her mouth open. Chris probably orbed downstairs to help the rest of them and Alexa could just hope they would be okay.

She stayed in silence for a minute or so but suddenly 3 demons orbed in front of her and she wanted to call Chris or Wyatt or someone but she lost her voice. The demons remained like that, smirking until one of them spoke.

"Well, well, well, aren't you a pretty one? Just like Goran said." He said smirking and getting closer.

"Don't worry, we're not here to hurt you. But it would be easier if you'd just come with us." another one said and Alexa began to wonder if the Book's really gonna protect her. She tried to look brave, staring the demons in the eyes but intimidating was not a great defense right now.

"You can't get any closer." She bravely said and the demons just laughed.

"We have time, you know. Your friends are dead." He said looking at the other demons while Alexa's eyes were wide opened.

"No, that's not true. They're too powerful, they-"

"Yeah, yeah, yeah. You should know that the Book's not gonna protect you because you're evil. You can still touch the Book, but it's not gonna protect you." The demon that seemed to be in charge said confidently.

"I'm not evil." She practically yelled at them.

"On the contrary my dear…you are evil. That's why you are coming with us." He said and took a step forward while Alexa took a step backwards. She was afraid…not for her but for Wyatt, Mel, Vicky and Chris. They couldn't be dead, they just couldn't.

"Stay away. I'm warning you." She said and the demons laughed like she just finished telling them a joke. They were not taking her threat seriously and that just angered Alexa. When the demon came closer he could practically grab her which he did…big mistake. His hand instantly took fire and he quickly backed away while the other demons watched satisfied.

"That's it. Can you feel it? You're evil, you just used one of your powers…fire." Another demon smirked.

"No, I'm not, I'm not…I can't be." She kept saying more to herself. One of the demons took this as an opportunity to grab her which he did and she began kicking him to escape his grasp but he was too strong.

"Alexa?" Chris's voice could be heard. He was getting closer and when he reached the attic he stopped dead tracks at the sight…Alexa was held by a demon and the other demons looked at him, deciding whether to attack or just leave since they've got what they came for…Alexa.

Chris was however too quick for them and he instantly threw 2 energy balls, vanquishing 2 demons from one move. Seeing this as a distraction, Alexa kicked the demon that was holding her and she quickly fell to the ground allowing Chris to throw an energy ball at him too, vanquishing him.

He quickly ran to her side and bent to see if she was hurt, he was looking at her hands, and he stomach and then at her face. She seemed fine, but then again she could be hurt…

"Are you okay?" he asked concerned. Finally Alexa looked at him like she barely registered that he was there.

"Yeah." She whispered.

"I thought I told you to stay near the Book." He lectured her, quickly changing his behavior.

"Yeah, well the Book wouldn't have been able to protect me anyways." She snapped at him.

"What do you mean? Course it would have. They were just lower-level demons." He said harshly and she buried her face in her hands, confusing Chris.

"Alexa? Are you okay? Are you hurt?" Mel asked as she, Wyatt and Vicky entered the attic looking a bit weary.

"No, I'm fine. I just wanna be alone." She said and standing, she practically ran to her room, leaving the 4 teenagers confused.

"Chris I thought I told you to stay with her." Wyatt snapped at his younger brother.

"Yeah well I figured you might need some help as demons kept coming in. Besides I thought they were after the girls or you….but now I'm not so sure." He said frowning.

"You mean you think they were after Alexa?" Vicky said bewildered.

"That's not so improbable seeing as she was attacked before. We should call mom and dad. Vicky, I think you should go and check up on her." Wyatt said, assuming his role as the eldest. Vicky just nodded and was about to leave the attic when Mel asked like she was offended "Why can't I go too? "

"Because Mel, I don't think you'll be able to read her emotions and I don't want Vicky to be distracted." Wyatt snapped at his younger sister.

"Geez, no need to snap bro." she said frowning and Chris, Wyatt and Vicky all rolled their eyes.

* * *

"Hey." Vicky said softly as she entered Alexa's room, without knocking first. "Sorry I entered like this but I wasn't sure if you'd let me in." she continued as she sat next to her, on her bed.

"Yeah, well…here you are. I think you should go though." She said not looking at her.

"Why? Just tell me what's wrong. What happened with those demons?" she asked concerned.

"I guess there's no point in hiding anything." She took a deep breath before allowing herself to continue. "Those demons told me that I'm evil. And I think they're right…I mean, you saw what I did in the kitchen earlier." She said now looking at Vicky.

"Come on…don't tell me that you actually believe it." Vicky said amused but she turned serious when she saw the look upon Alexa's face. "Okaaay…listen. First of all, my family trusts you. My Aunt Paige was able to heal you for God's sake and we all know demons can't be healed. Second of all, being in control of fire does not make you evil…maybe you have pyrokenisis. And third of all…since when do demons tell the truth? I mean come on…" she said giving Alexa a reassuring smile.

"I think you're right. But it still doesn't explain why I have powers. I'm not a witch so why do I-"

"Alexa? Honey are you okay?" Piper entered the room looking concerned.

"Yeah, I'm fine. A bit confused but I'm fine." She said smiling. She was trying to calm Piper down 'cause she knew how she got when someone was in danger.

"So? Are we going or what?" Alexa said standing up while Piper and Vicky exchanged glances.

"Where do you wanna go?" Vicky asked first with her eyebrows raised.

"The attic. More specifically to check the Book of Shadows. I **am** the only one who saw the demons. So coming or staying?" she asked grinning.

* * *

"Yeah, I was thinking we could use the-"Wyatt was interrupted by Alexa who was walking rather determined towards him.

"Move." She said trying not to sound too cocky or ignorant. Wyatt frowned but moved nevertheless. Taking a deep breath, Alexa moved her hand slowly to touch the Book and she smiled when she saw that nothing happened.

She opened the Book and started flipping thru it, hoping she would find something useful, some information about those demons.

"What are you doing?" Chris snapped at her gaining some glares from his family.

"I'm trying to find something about those demons." She said like she didn't mind the way he was talking to her.

"Well…they're gone so why?" he said a little more polite this time.

"Because they were lower-level demons so they are probably working for someone else. And what if they won't stay that way?" she answered sighing. "Aha! Here they are…Executioner demons. Executioner demons are minions of a low order. These demonic mercenaries are incapable of original thoughts or deed. They are usually found in the employ of higher level demons or mortals proficient in dark arts. They can be vanquished with own weapons or a spectrum of valerian potions. See? So they're not gone." She said smirking, looking at Chris who only glared back.

"Wait, wait, wait. We have something to tell you first." Piper said seriously, while glancing at her husband.

"We talked to the Elders." He said hesitating.

"And…well…you may be a witch." Piper said hesitating herself. She was worried about Alexa's reaction.

"What? Well yeah, I thought about it ever since I burned that plant but I mean I just consider it. How? How can that be? I know for a fact that none of my parents are and I don't think there's magic in my world. So how?" she asked frowning. She thought about that fact but it seemed impossible to her…her, a witch? No it can't be, can it?

"We asked them the same question and they only shrugged. They said they wanted to meet you. Seems like you're the talk of the day Up There." Piper said smirking.

"Lucky me." She replied sarcastically. "So the Elders found out about me today? Or when?" she asked wanting to clear everything up.

"No. They had some suspicions since that attack, last week." Leo said gesturing like he always did when he explained something.

"Aha. And when do they want to see me? I mean, no offence but I don't really like them, especially since I saw what crap they put you through." She said gesturing towards Piper and Leo who held a strange look upon their faces.

"None taken." Someone said and Alexa turned and she was facing an Elder she supposed, since he had the robe and was…well older so to speak. Alexa's mouth dropped a bit and she even heard Chris chuckle which only made things much sweeter, 'cause life was just too sweet, wasn't it?

"So I'm thinking I have to go now?" she said hoping he would say no, even though she knew that an Elder wouldn't bother to come to this house unless it was something important.

"Yes." He simply said.

"Will I come back?" she asked hoping she would…well as a matter of fact she had lots of hopes right now but she doubted they would come true.

"Yes, you will." He answered and Alexa was relieved, I mean, she didn't want to spend the rest of her life Up There, playing the harp, while she sat on a little cloud.

"Okay then. Be back for dinner." Piper said as she gave Alexa a tight hug, like she was encouraging her.

"Yeah. And don't worry anymore." Vicky said smiling at her.

"And stay calm, would ya? Just don't set anything on fire." Mel said grinning and Alexa just rolled her eyes.

"Well…bye." She finally said waving at them before orbing away, leaving Wyatt to sigh.

"I think we should find these guys and teach them a lesson." He said referring to the Executioner demons.

* * *

Orbs filled the hallway, revealing Alexa and the Elder that took her Up There in the first place. Alexa turned to him and with a small smile she nodded her head. "Thank you." She said.

"Just be careful. Blessed be." He said before orbing away.

Alexa sighed and ran a hand thru her hair before deciding to join the Halliwells. She headed towards the dining room where they were sitting at the table, eating in silence. Coop was the first one to see her, and calling out her name, the others looked up at her too. Piper went to her, putting an arm around her shoulders, giving her a smile.

"Come on, sit. You must be starving." She said and went to her place as well.

Everyone looked at her, wondering what the Elders told her and waiting for her to speak. Alexa took a deep breath before opening her mouth to say something but nothing came.

"You don't have to tell us anything, its okay. Just know that we're here for you." Phoebe said softly, giving her a small smile.

"No, actually I think I do. And I want to." Alexa said and looking at everyone she continued "The Elders told me that I am indeed a witch, and they say that I'm a powerful one, whatever that means. They said they don't know how this happened since I'm not from this world and they'll keep searching for an explanation. They also said that those demons were probably trying to turn me evil, it was something about the window of opportunity. And I'll be receiving a whitelighter soon, they don't know who they'll send 'cause apparently they think I'm so new at this that I don't even know what a witch means so they have to send someone…well experienced so to speak." She said shrugging.

"Don't worry. We'll make sure you learn everything there is to know about witchcraft." Leo said looking at her.

"Yes, we will. I can teach you how to make potions." Piper offered. Well she was the better potion maker in this family…

"I'm gonna teach you about spells." Phoebe said grinning.

"And I guess I'm gonna teach you how to fight…me and Chris that is." Wyatt said smirking at his little brother who only glared back.

"And I'm gonna be your whitelighter." Someone said and they all turned surprised.

"Paige? Are you sure about this?" Piper asked her sister.

"Of course I'm sure about this. I'm part witch too and she knows me and I know her so I do believe I'm perfect for this." She said grinning at Alexa who only smiled back.

"Good, then its settled then." Piper said clapping her hands.

"Actually it's not. I'm gonna teach you about the magical world. She has to know about he whole magical community." Leo said looking at his wife.

"Thank you. I really, really appreciate this." Alexa said looking at them.

"Oh your welcome honey." Paige said looking at her.

"So what other powers do you have? Besides pyrokinesis that is." Mel asked cheerfully.

"You have pyrokinesis? That's such a cool power!" Henry jr. exclaimed making everyone to laugh…well except Chris.

"It's not actually. If she's pissed off she might use it against whomever it is that's getting on her nerves." Wyatt said with a hint in his voice and Chris just rolled his eyes.

"Yeah…they said I really have to learn how to control that power. And they don't know what else I have. But it's enough, anyway. It's hard as it is so I really wouldn't mind not having another power." Alexa said looking at Mel.

* * *

After dinner, they said their goodbyes and Alexa and Mel both went upstairs. As they were walking thru the hallway, Mel looked at Alexa and wanted to say something but she quickly changed her mind but Alexa already saw her so she stopped.

"What? I know you were going to say something so what?" she said and it sounded a bit harsh and she instantly regretted it. "I'm sorry. Why don't we go to my room and talk?" she said smiling, hoping she would say yes.

Mel nodded her head and Alexa placed an arm on her shoulders guiding her to her room and closing the door behind them.

"So?" Alexa asked looking at Mel as she took a seat at her desk.

"I want to say sorry…for yelling at you I mean." She said not even looking her in the eyes.

"You don't have to apologize to _me_…I think you should be apologizing to your cousin. She had her best intentions and you wouldn't even listen to her." Alexa said and as she finished saying that she noticed she sounded like a mother, lecturing her kid. "Look…I know what you're going thru…well sort of anyway. I was in your position too. But I caught him with another girl so there's a difference I suppose. But honestly I don't think Vicky's lying here. She's an empath and she's your cousin so I don't think she'd listen to anyone just like that when it concerns you." She said hoping Mel would listen to her.

"The thing is…I told you I think I'm in love with him. This is not how I want to remember my first love. And I don't know what to do…I don't want to believe it." Mel said on the verge of crying so Alexa took a seat on her bed, near her so she was now embracing a crying Mel.

"If he cheated on you, that doesn't mean you're not worthy or that there's something wrong with you, 'cause there isn't. He's just a cheating asshole that doesn't know what he had…you. You're great Mel. When you'll see that then and only then you can allow people to see it too." She said smiling.

"I don't want to talk to him. I just don't want to see him…ever." Mel said sobbing.

"Well that's gonna be a bit hard seeing as he's going at the same school. And it's better if you see him everyday 'cause then you wont think about how great you were or how amazing he was, you'll see him as he truly is…your ex and nothing else." Alexa said confidently and Mel looked up at her.

"Thanks. I'm gonna go and call Vicky to apologize." Mel said standing up and giving Alexa one last hug.

"Oh and Alexa?" she said as she opened the door to exit.

"Yeah." Alexa said looking up at her.

"You think Chris and Wyatt already know about this?" She asked her.

"Yeah, they do." Alexa replied confused as to why was she asking her this.

"And do you think they'll want to beat Jason up?" Mel asked again and Alexa grinned, understanding now.

"Well I don't know about Wyatt, but Chris definitely." She said still grinning. She liked that about Chris…that he was so protective and he cared so much about his sister.

She was an only child so people always told her how fortunate she was that she had everything for herself…but sharing isn't that bad, is it? She always thought that family was the only certain thing there was in a persons life…no matter what happens you'll always have your family. Was she fortunate? No, she didn't think that way…she wanted a big brother to protect her or a little sister to teach her things. Alexa always felt like she was alone, but she didn't dare to tell her parents that…it wasn't that she was afraid of them or anything but she thinks her parents already gave her enough.

"Okay then. Goodnight. See ya tomorrow." Mel said, interrupting her thoughts.

"Yeah, tomorrow. Goodnight." Alexa said back before Mel closed the door behind her, leaving Alexa alone.

She changed into her pj's and got under the covers still thinking about what the Elders told her…

"_So? This was it? You called me here to tell me I'm a witch and that I'll be receiving a whitelighter? So can I go now?" she asked hoping that was it. She really had a reticence about them._

"_No. We think this is all part of a prophecy but we do not know for sure. You should probably keep this for yourself, we don't want the Halliwells making this a big deal because its not. We will contact you when we know something about the matter, until then blessed be." One Elder said and nodded his head before he walked away._

"_Why do I need to keep it a secret? I mean, the Halliwells are great and they've done nothing but helping me ever since I got here. You don't even know anything about this prophecy." Alexa said furiously._

"_That's exactly why you aren't hiding anything from them. And we are not saying that you should keep this from them for a long period of time just until we find out about this prophecy." The elder that took her Up There said. His name was Ambrose and he was tall, about 2 head taller then Alexa, he was thin and he seemed to be in his mid forties. He had sparkling blue eyes, grey eyes and he would be mistaken easily for a mortal, rather then an Elder due to the fact that he didn't seem to be an imposing presence. He was easy-going and he seemed to understand Alexa right now… _

"_Okay. But as soon as we find something about it I wanna tell them, okay? I don't feel comfortable keeping things away from them." Alexa said confidently._

"_Of course, don't worry. I think I should get you back or they might come up here…we all know how Piper gets." He said smirking._

"_Yeah." Alexa agreed and took his hand and Ambrose orbed them away from this place._


	6. In control,or not

**_A/N: I want to thank everyone who has reviewed-so thanks guys, and also I want to apologize in advance 'cause I won't be able to update for quite a while since I'm leaving for college today and I'll be busy moving to another city and all that. Until next time, enjoy!_**

**_Kiss Kiss Bang Bang_**

6. In control…or not

"Come on…move your ass. You can do it." Wyatt said laughing, mocking Alexa who was breathing heavily with her hands on her knees. Alexa send Wyatt a death glare making Wyatt laugh even harder.

"You…know…you…shouldn't…treat…girls…like…this." She said in between her breaths.

"Oh? I thought you like being treated like everyone else…what happened to 'equality between genders'?" Wyatt said teasing her.

"Yeah, yeah…just shut up. You wouldn't want you t-shirt to oh, I don't know…_burn_?" Alexa asked while she stood up.

"You really do have to get a hang of that, you know? It's way dangerous. But the look on Chris's face when you set his shirt on fire… priceless. He was so mad but luckily for him he quickly took it off or God knows what else would have happened." Wyatt said gesturing and laughing.

"Yeah…you noticed he's been like, dunno, maybe avoiding me? Today for example, he didn't show up at training. It's not like he has to teach me or anything 'cause I'd rather he didn't, but…I feel like he's avoiding me." Alexa said looking at Wyatt.

"Yeah, well he's been busy lately, that's all. And _I_ don't even know what he's been doing which only makes it weirder. But I do believe it's better if he just stays away until you learn to control your power…for his own sake." Wyatt said grabbing a towel.

"Oh come on…it's only been a week. And it's a pretty difficult power to handle so what do you expect?" Alexa said frowning.

"Yeah, true. But I heard you're doing great with potions and spells. Mom and Aunt Phoebe really think you're a natural at this. Dad said you're interested in what he's teaching you and that you know a lot of stuff about mythology." Wyatt said placing a hand on Alexa's shoulders and guiding her upstairs, in the kitchen. They usually practiced in the basement, everyday, for a week now.

"Well I find it interesting. Plus I have a lot to learn a lot to get at the same level as you. I wanna fight demons too." Alexa complained.

"Riiight. Like mom would let you. In a few years maybe. Not to mention that you could never sneak up on Aunt Paige. I already feel sorry for you." He said and earned a kick in his abs.

"Ouch. Tough, aren't we?" he said teasing her and she glared at him.

"I'm gonna go and take a shower. Thanks for the practice." She said smiling at him.

"Yeah, well I like having you as a student…you're a fast learner." Wyatt said as he started heading towards his room.

"Alexa!" Mel called for her from behind and Alexa turned to see Mel sort of running towards her with her cell phone in her hand. As Mel reached next to her, she paused to take a deep breath and calming down she looked at Alexa with pleading eyes. "You have to talk to Jason. I answered the phone and I didn't even know it was him 'cause otherwise I wouldn't have answered it. Please talk to him, I can't." She said sounding desperate.

"My god Mel. Pass him over." Alexa said rolling her eyes. Mel still hasn't talked to him to break up with him and she didn't seem to be in a hurry either. Grabbing the phone from her hand, Alexa took a deep breath.

"Hello. Yeah, who is this?" she asked like she didn't already know. "Jason? Jason who?" she kept playing. "Jason, Mel's boyfriend? Nope, still doesn't ring a bell. I know Mel and she hasn't mentioned anything about a Jason. She doesn't have a boyfriend, though she said she likes that cute, hot guy from Starbucks…Alex, I do believe that was his name." she said and Mel widened her eyes in horror while Alexa tried to hold back a laugh.

"Aha…so you don't know Alex? Oh well, too bad then. Yeah, Mel left her phone here she went…well actually I don't know where she went, sorry. I think she went…hmm...I dunno. She said she'll be right back. She just went somewhere with Alex…sounds like a make out session to me. But I'll tell her you called, have a nice day, bye." Alexa said and with that she handed the cell phone back to Mel.

Alexa couldn't hold back her laughter anymore so she just burst out in laughter while Mel looked at her with a face that said 'I can't believe you did that'.

"What? It was funny. I'd give anything to see his face right now. I bet he's calling to see who this Alex from Starbucks is. My god, it was hilarious." Alexa said still laughing.

"Yeah, but now he thinks that I've been playing with him all this time." Mel said with a frightened face.

"So let him. And relax, would ya? It's not a big deal…I mean you'll have a new boyfriend soon so chill out." Alexa reassured her.

"Oh I will? Well maybe I'm just not in a mood for guys right now." Mel said quoting Alexa which caused Alexa to glare at her.

"Yeah…but I tell you what. The second you find a guy you like, I have to find a guy too, got it?" Alexa said smirking.

"Okay." Mel accepted straight away. "Don't forget that it's a deal. So you have to find yourself a boyfriend too." She said cheerfully and Alexa grinned.

"Yeah, but you have to find a guy first. And he has to become your boyfriend. Oh and you _have_ to like him, not be with him just like that." Alexa said and immediately Mel's smile disappeared turning into a frown.

"That wasn't fair." She said pouting.

"Yeah, yeah, you'd better go and find yourself a guy." Alexa said as she was heading towards her room, leaving Mel to glare at her while she walked away.

* * *

Once in her room, Alexa went to her closet to pick up some new clothes before going to the bathroom and taking a shower.

She picked up a pair of dark jeans and a purple t-shirt with white stripes and she looked around to see if there's anything else she had to pick up and shrugging she went to the bathroom.

Taking her clothes off, she turned on the shower and as soon as the cold water reached her body she shivered a bit but it was quite refreshing.

After she was done she turned off the water and got out of the shower, looking for a towel which she found later on and she wrapped it around her body and went to look in the mirror.

She had the necklace her parents gave her for her 16th birthday around her neck. It was a beautiful silver heart locket and inside there was a picture of her and a picture of her mother when she was young. Everyone said they look like sisters…well except her eyes which she inherited from her father. She missed them so much…and even though she didn't let anyone else see that, at night, when she was alone in her bed she usually thought about them. Are they worried? Maybe they think she's dead or maybe they're looking for her, thinking that she's missing or…well she didn't know what to think anymore.

How was she even a witch? Did magic exist there too? Or what? Her parents couldn't be witches, they just couldn't…she would've found out if they were, they've never kept a secret from her. So no, that wasn't it, but then how come she was a witch? She sighed still thinking about what happened this past week, since she found out about her powers. The lessons have been great, she was actually having fun; for her it all seemed interesting and intriguing at the same time even though she watched Charmed since its beginning its different if you actually take part of this.

And why fire? Sure, it was a pretty cool power but…it's very hard to control seeing as whenever she's angry something flames around her. She would have preferred something like…temporal stasis like Piper or Mel, something that enables her to get defensive and not offensive.

She had to admit that she loved her classes with Wyatt, they were always fun. She always wanted to learn martial arts but her parents, especially her mother, were concerned she might hurt herself. To her it felt like she could get away from all the stress, all the problems. Since these classes have begun, Chris never, not once bothered himself to participate. But it was better this way…she didn't want an accident to take place so it's better if he just stayed away.

Thinking about Chris the blood in her veins began to boil. He was so infuriating…he had been giving her a hard time ever since she got here and he seemed to hate her. The last thought bothered her…a lot and she didn't know why. I mean, he was an asshole, an idiotic monkey, an imbecile that did nothing but stare but she still found that fatuous moron attractive. Why? That's something she asked herself many times. Yeah, he was hot, but still…

Besides it's not like she would ever be with him. She had to laugh at that…be with him? Like he would actually look at her in the first place…well yeah, he looked at her, a lot, he stared in a rude way but his eyes were always full of hatred and not lust. Lust?! Where did **that** came from? No, this was all wrong…very wrong, like in a sick way.

Shaking her head in disgust she changed in her clothes and went downstairs. She was done for today, she had no classes so she wondered what she could do. Heading towards the living room, Alexa heard someone talking…on the phone she guessed, seeing as only one voice could be heard. She approached the living room quietly, trying to figure out who was there.

"So tonight, huh? Yeah, I'll definitely be there, sure. Yeah, I'll see you there, bye." Chris said on the phone and with that he placed the phone on the table and turned around, starting to walk to his room.

"What are you doing here? Are you spying again?" Chris snapped as he came face to face with Alexa.

"What? No, not at all. I didn't even hear what you said." She lied. She did hear the last part but seeing as she didn't understand that at all it was better to be left outside. Besides Chris still thought she was evil…even though no one did, not his family, and not the Elders…okay so maybe the Elders still didn't know what the thing was with her but they even send her a whitelighter so that must mean they trust her, right?

"Aha. Right. You may have fooled everyone but I still don't think you're good." Chris said calmly, with his arms folded across his chest, studying her reaction.

"Oh god Chris, would you stop with that? I'm not evil. If I was don't you think I've had about a dozen of opportunities to kill you all? My room is right across from yours, I could've just killed you one night, but no, you're still here and you're still bugging me with your completely ill-founded theories like I'm evil and all that bullshit. Well I'm not, okay? If you think I'm enjoying my time here, then you're wrong. Yeah, I love your family, they're great, but I don't belong here and you keep reminding me that and I really have to say thank you. So thank you Chris. Thank you for reminding me I don't fit here and that I never will." She furiously said and fumed out of the room, leaving Chris with his mouth opened and still processing what she said. He really started to feel sorry for her…_No, stop it you moron… this is exactly what she was looking for…she was trying to make you feel bad for her…don't fall in her trap…don't…just don't…_ Chris told himself while he shook his head to get rid of all that thoughts.

* * *

"That bastard, who does he think he is? I'll tell you what he is, he's nothing more then a-"

"Alexa? Who are you talking to?" Piper asked looking around as she came face to face with Alexa on the hallway, upstairs.

"What? Oh, no one, just myself, yeah, that's a bad habit of mine." She quickly said and added a smile after that. "Did ya want something?" Alexa changes the subject seeing no point whatsoever in upsetting Piper with concerns of how stupid was his youngest son.

"Yes, could you come into my room for a moment, I want to talk to you about something." She replied and turned around, expecting Alexa to follow her to her bedroom. _O-oh, am in trouble? Nah, I haven't done anything so maybe this is about…magic. Yep, that has to be it…_ Alexa thought as she began heading towards Piper and Leo's room.

Once she entered the room, Piper gestured for her to take a seat on a near couch while doing so herself.

"Okay, so don't worry, you haven't done anything, that's not why you're here. Actually you've been nothing but a good example for Mel and Vicky. But that's not what I wanted to talk to you about." She paused, causing Alexa to frown, thinking about what could Piper possibly have to tell her that's that serious. "I know you know all about us, well I mean most of all really…and I've been meaning to talk to you about something. It's about Chris." She said hesitating and Alexa's heart began to beat faster. _Did he say something about me? Oh no…she wants me out of here…no, no, no, this is very bad. I don't wanna stay at Magic School or god only knows where…Why does this have to happen? And it's all 'cause that idiot can't stand me…What am I gonna do now? _

"Piper…I…well, I know we've had our differences but seriously I promise I won't even talk to him just don't kick me out, please, I don't-"

"Honey, no. I'm not kicking you out! How could you think about that? I know you and Chris don't get along that well but I would never kick you out because of that!" she honestly said and Alexa had to smile at that. "And I'm not talking about this Chris…I'm talking about the other one. The one that…" she sighed, unable to continue.

"I know. And if you're worried that I might tell them, then don't. 'Cause I won't, it's not my secret so I have no right. I knew you and Leo never told them…I kinda figured it out." Alexa said giving her a reassuring smile.

"Thank you. We don't want to tell them…not yet. It's hard you know…seeing as Chris's growing into that man that came years ago from the future. I treated him so bad, I wish he would've told us."

"Piper don't blame yourself, that's in the past. And he couldn't exactly tell you 'Hey mom, I'm Chris, your son from the future and I came here because Wyatt's gone all evil so now I have to save him. How have you been?' He couldn't say that so he had to keep it a secret. And besides, don't you think that he still lives thru Chris, this Chris? Maybe his soul just went to this body, I mean there can't be 2 souls and 1 body so…" Alexa trailed off.

"Yeah, I like to think that way. He's still different. I mean, he has different concerns, like girls, but I like to think he'll grow up one day and become a fine man." Piper said grinning.

"Yes, well I think we all wait to see that day." Alexa said sighing.

"You really don't like him, do you?" Piper asked her narrowing her eyes at Alexa.

"No offence but its not like he's trying here either. But Wy's great. And Mel too. Oh and Vicky and Kirsten….ah well all Halliwells are great!" Alexa said laughing.

"Even Chris?" Piper said smirking.

"Well I guess Chris's great in his own way. Oh but don't tell him I told you that 'cause it would totally boost his ego and you know…" Alexa quickly said and Piper had to laugh at that.

"So how's training going?" Piper asked curiously.

"Great, I love it! It's really interesting." Alexa exclaimed.

"You know, I was thinking that school's about to start and I thought I should ask you what you wanna do. You wanna stay home or go to school?" she asked raising her eyebrows.

"Oh well that's an easy one!" Alexa laughed. "But I don't know…can I think about it? I mean, life without school would be pretty boring since all my friends, as in Mel, Vicky, Wyatt and Kirsten are gonna be at school so…I really don't know." She honestly answered.

"You can think about it and let me know later, okay?" Piper said and Alexa stood up.

"Yep. Will do." She said while Piper stood aswell.

"Well I gotta go to P3. Wanna come over tonight? Oh but, you know, no alcohol." She asked her.

"Yeah, definitely. I'll talk to the girls. Bye." And with that Alexa exited Piper's room and went to knock on Mel's.

* * *

"Mel?" Alexa called after knocking on her door a few times and getting no response whatsoever. She decided to see check if she was in her room anyway so Alexa opened the door only to find Mel on her bed with her eyes closed, apparently taking a nap. Smirking, Alexa approached her quietly and when she was next to her bed, she suddenly yelled.

"Demon!!" and with that Mel's eyes flew open and she almost fell out of the bed if Alexa wouldn't have been there.

"What the fuck? Alexa?!" Mel asked surprised and a bit, well a bit more maybe, pissed off at Alexa who was laughing by now.

"Sorry Mel honey bunny but time to get up. We're gonna go and call Vicky and we're going to P3 tonight so move your sweet ass now." She said and as soon as she finished saying it she offered Mel a sweet, innocent smile but Mel only glared at her.

"Are you serious?" she asked with a stern look.

"Yup. You haven't moved your ass since you found out about your boyfriend, well ex boyfriend and I haven't been to P3 yet so come on, we gotta see what your gonna wear tonight and we might get Vicky a guy too. God knows she wants one." Alexa said the last part rolling her eyes.

"Yeah, but you could've woken me up more gently, you know." Mel sighed as she got up.

"I know, but I wanted to get back at ya for waking me up in the morning and might I add you weren't so gentle yourself." Alexa said grinning. "Now get changed. I'm gonna go and call Vicky." And with that Alexa left Mel's room so that she could change.

* * *

Alexa was downstairs, in the kitchen with the phone at her ear, waiting for someone to pick up.

"Hey Kirsten, it's me, Alexa. Is your sister home?" she asked Kirsten who picked up the phone.

"Thanks." Alexa said as Kirsten went to call Vicky. "Hey Vicky, its Alexa. Do you wanna go to P3 tonight? Yeah? Great. Then come on over whenever you feel like it. Oh and one more thing…I want Mel to look great tonight, you know? So she'd be confident so we have to dress her up and all that stuff. Okay…I'll see ya soon, bye." And with that she hung up the phone and sighing she started heading towards the living room when she heard the doorbell and went to open it.

"Hey Alexa." Greeted Olivia in a very cheerful way.

"Hey Olivia, come on in." she replied with a smile and backed away to allow her to enter.

"So what brings ya here? Wyatt?" Alexa said casually but she was having a hard time to hide a grin.

"Yeah…Is he home?" she said a little hesitating.

"Nope. He went to the grocery store but he should be back soon. Why don't you step into the living room?" Chris said as he was climbing down the stairs with his hands in his pockets.

Olivia smiled at him and took his advice heading towards the living room and leaving Chris and Alexa to glare at eachother to death until Olivia turned around and saw that no one was behind her.

"Are you guys coming?" she called from the living room and both Chris and Alexa headed towards it.

They took a seat as far as possible from eachother and Alexa was next to Olivia on the couch whereas Chris was in front of them on the other one.

"So how have you been? How's life with the Halliwells? Wyatt told me you were staying here for an undetermined period of time. He said your parents travel a lot and the Halliwells are family friends so they asked you to stay here." Olivia said turning her attention to the girl next to her therefore failing to notice Chris's expression or him rolling his eyes.

"Yeah, that's true. So I have no idea for how long I'm gonna stay here but it's been fun so far." Alexa replied with a big smile looking at Olivia.

"Yeah, I'll bet." Olivia laughed. "I used to come here all the time so I know." She said a bit sad.

"Oh? And why did ya stopped?" Alexa said but she knew why. Chris just stood there in silence watching the girls as they were having a conversation. He was sure Wyatt told her about Olivia and that's why he was confused…why was she asking all of this?

"Well, it's a bit complicated I'm afraid. Wyatt and I just…drifted apart I guess. And it's my entire fault really. I was too busy with Ethan so I kinda ignored him which wasn't an easy thing to do of course, seeing as he's my best friend in the whole world but…that's what happened. And now that Ethan's no more I just hope…we could be friends again." Olivia said and she sure as hell surprised both Alexa and Chris…Alexa, because she didn't thought Olivia would actually tell her anything since she was practically a stranger for her and Chris, because he never thought that Olivia would admit it.

"Oh!" was the only thing Alexa could say really and Chris raised his eyebrow at her.

"Yeah…it's a bit complicated." Olivia said obviously not wanting to talk about it anymore.

"So how have you been Ollie?" Chris said grinning, trying to avoid the awkward silence and wanting Olivia to feel comfortable here again.

"Geez Chrissy…are you still on with that?" Olivia said smiling at him and Alexa found it hard to hold back her laughter.

"Chrissy?" Alexa repeated out loud and both her and Olivia, or Ollie as Chris called her, started to laugh while Chris displayed no similar necessity to laugh at his nickname…well one of them anyway.

"Done laughing?" he said with a stern look.

"Oh come on…you're no fun anymore." Olivia said still smiling.

"Why are you laughing about? Oh hey Olivia." Wyatt said as he entered the living room and went to hug his friend.

"More like laughing at." Alexa said biting her lower lip. "Chris and his girly nickname." She said bursting out in laughter again.

"What, Chrissy? Oh…you should hear the other one, Pea-"

"Okay, I think you've made enough fun of me so cut it out." He said glaring at his brother.

"Ohhh….don't be mad Peanut, it was just an innocent laugh." Alexa said grinning at him and Chris's mouth dropped a bit.

"Okay, that's it, I've had enough of you so why don't you move your fat ass to your room and leave us alone." Chris snapped at her but surprisingly Alexa didn't seem to mind what he said, which was rather strange considering that she loathed him.

"Okay, cut it out kids, until this gets worse." Wyatt said trying to get their attention.

"It can get worse?" Olivia asked looking at Wyatt with her eyebrows raised.

"Yeah, much. Do you wanna get out of here?" he suddenly asked, fearing that Alexa might use her fire power on Chris again and then Olivia would totally freak out.

"Uhm…yeah, sure." She said a little unsure if she should leave Chris and Alexa in the middle of a fight.

"Let's go. Bye." Wyatt said but none of them really noticed since they were too busy glaring at eachother.

"Fat ass?" Alexa said furiously after Olivia and Wyatt left the living room.

"Yup, makes me feel kinda sorry for ya. I mean, this way no guy's gonna look at you. Sure, he's gonna think you're pretty when he'll look at your face but as soon as he sees your ass…man, I wouldn't wanna be him, he'll be shocked." Chris said casually, eyeing her carefully.

"Guy? What makes ya think I _want_ a guy to look after me?" she said folding her arms across her chest.

"Well good then, 'cause it's not gonna happen. It's really a good thing that you're embracing your fate really…I couldn't possibly imagine being alone for the rest of my life. It kinda sucks." He continued, knowing that this was making her angry.

"Well how brave of ya to admit you don't have imagination at all. And don't worry, I'm not gonna end up alone…but I guess it sucks knowing that every Saturday night, the only one you'll ever fight-oh and not over what movie to watch- is gonna be a demon and not your wife. Because I'm sure there's no one in this world that'd actually consider marrying you, but hey… I gotta say I feel bad for ya 'cause you can't even imagine that." Alexa replied in the same manner while grinning.

"You should know that I won't restrain myself from hitting you just 'cause you're a girl." He said furiously.

"Oh yeah? Then bring it on." She said getting closer to him, like she was daring him to do it.

"Hey guys." Vicky said as she appeared in the living room, looking from Alexa to Chris. "I'm sorry, am I interrupting something? 'Cause it seemed to me like you were about to kiss…" she said raising her eyebrow.

"What?" Alexa said in astonishment.

"No way. Don't think for a second that this is over." He said turning to Alexa.

"Oh, I don't. But you can just imagine how you're gonna beat my fat ass…oh, oops, sorry, forgot you can't even do that!" Alexa said mocking him while Vicky watched confused.

"Fat ass? You don't have a fat ass." Vicky said looking at Alexa.

"Oh I know, it's just something he's imagining." She replied back.

"Imagining? I thought you said I lack imagination." Chris snapped at her.

"You do, which is why I'm worried about it. 'Cause you might be obsessed with me if you're trying to imagine my ass that bad. Just don't turn into a stalker, would ya?" Alexa said frowning at him.

"Okay you guys, stop. Alexa, come on. Bye Chris!" Vicky called as she dragged Alexa out of the room and up the stairs, leaving Chris to sigh in the living room.

* * *

"Hey! Why did ya do that? I could've kicked his ass!" Alexa said once they were upstairs and Vicky turned to glare at her.

"I thought you were more mature then that, I really did. I know Chris isn't that mature but I thought you'd be smarter then that. Why do you guys have to fight? Can't you just avoid eachother?" Vicky looked pleadingly at her.

"What? No, I can't, not when he's starting it. And I'm not gonna shut up just because he's Chris, the almighty jackass." Alexa replied running a hand thru her hair.

"Whatever. Just control your powers 'cause I'd hate to see Chris's pretty face with scars." She said grinning and started heading towards Mel's room.

"Yeah, god forbid that 'cause then what he'll do?" Alexa muttered as she followed Vicky towards Mel's room aswell.

* * *

"Okay, follow me." Vicky said as she, Alexa and Mel blinked into an alley near P3.

"I just hope Jason won't be there…" Mel whispered but both Vicky and Alexa heard her and they rolled their eyes.

"How many times have I told you to stop thinking about him? I know it hurts and that's pretty soon to forget about him but you can at least avoid saying his name out loud." Alexa said and Mel simply nodded her head.

When they got to the entrance 2 big guys, 2 bodyguards were at the door, all dressed in black and with an intimidating look upon their faces.

"Hey Zack, hey Aaron." Vicky greeted them and they were acknowledged with a nod in their directions.

Stepping into the famous P3, Alexa was experiencing many feelings like amazement, happiness, excitement…all which seemed unbelievable because once again, here she was in the famous P3 club, owned by the famous but in the meantime fictional witch, Piper Halliwell. She didn't feel the initial fear that was constantly present when she found out that she was in Charmed…no, this time things were calmer and she could very well enjoy a night out with the girls.

"Well come on…" Vicky said pulling her by her arm towards what Alexa suspected to be their table.

"Wow…this place changed a bit but I love it!" Alexa's remark made Mel giggle.

"Come, sit." Mel suggested her to take a seat on the couch next to her while Vicky took a seat in front of them on a chair.

"It sure looks crowded tonight." Vicky said looking around.

"Hey young ladies…so what can I offer you tonight? Oh I see you got a new friend. I'm Jack by the way." The cute waiter said flashing a smile towards Alexa while the girls were trying to hold back laughter.

"Uhm…I'm Alexa." She said back politely and a bit awkwardly.

"Alexa? Nice name…I think your father must be a terrorist 'cause you sure are a bomb." He continued once again smiling right in her face. "Seriously now, call the cops, it's illegal to look the good." He continued with the embarrassment while Alexa was biting her lower lip, trying to sustain a laugh and therefore she was only nodding her head.

"Yeah, okay….she'll get back at ya but for now can you get us some drinks? Without alcohol of course…" Vicky snapped at him, trying to pull him out of his trance.

"Okay. But how about a dance later?" he suggested, his dark hair falling in his matching dark eyes as on his thin lips a small smug made its way as soon as Alexa hesitated.

"Maybe…if she's available that is." Mel jumped quickly in her defense and with one last glance at the girls, Jack turned and walked away. The girls, as in Mel and Vicky started to laugh hysterically while Alexa just glared at them.

"My god…I never though you'd be so shy. What happened?" Mel asked surprise meanwhile Vicky raised her eyebrow, both still giggling.

"Well…I…I dunno, I just froze, I think I wasn't expecting that, that's all. But I'll be ready next time. It's just, well I'm like this around guys. Well guys that hit on me that is, other then that I'm normal." Alexa shrugged.

"Really?" Mel asked incredulously. "I would have never thought about that, seriously. You get along so great with Wyatt and the way you talked on the phone with Jason…I'm really shocked!" she continued and Alexa sighed.

"Yeah, yeah. Now can we please change the subject? And I'm not shy, he just took me by surprise so stop grinning Mel. And you, Vicky! My god, you make it sound like such a big deal…" Alexa rolled her eyes.

"'Cause it is. We were just shocked…with you being miss I-stay-cool-around-guys, well yeah, I reckon it's only natural for us to be so bewildered. You were temperamental, especially with Chris today and now you barely said your name." Vicky explained grinning after it.

"Oh, shock, horror. Get over it, would ya? It's not a big deal." Alexa snapped but it only caused the girls to laugh yet again.

"Hey! What's up?" Henry jr. said as he took a seat next to Vicky.

"Hey, nothing much, we were just laughing here 'cause Jack hit on her." Mel said with a quick glance in Alexa's direction, avoiding her glare.

"Oh don't worry about it, he's like that. He hits on every single hot girl that enters this club. And he'll get over it pretty fast." Henry said shrugging and Alexa just nodded.

"I hope so…" she muttered.

"So Wyatt told me trainings are going great and Mom's constantly bragging about how quick you learned everything." He honestly said as he looked at her.

"Yeah, well what can I say? I'm learning from the best." She said smiling. "But nah, really, it's fun and well wouldn't you be having fun if you were in your favorite TV show?" she asked grinning.

"Oh I'd be having lots of fun, definitely." Henry replied laughing.

"Hey girls…and guy. What's up?" Wyatt greeted as him and Olivia came to their table.

"Ah, you know, not much." Henry shrugged.

"Oh, well I'm sorry to hear that then." Wyatt said smirking and making Olivia laugh. "Olivia here just lost a bet therefore she has to dance with me all night." He continued pointing to an amused Olivia.

"Yep, it's true. Oh well, it will be torture really." She said grinning.

"I should think so, my brother sucks at dancing." Mel said and Wyatt threw her a glare.

"I'd have you know that I can handle it…I'm not good good, but I'm okay." He defended himself.

"Well then, what are you waiting for? Come on Superman…" Olivia said seductively and Wyatt immediately looked at Alexa who was laughing at her last comment.

Wyatt allowed himself to be pulled to the middle of the dance floor where he got the opportunity to show just how good he was at dancing…and Alexa had to admit he wasn't that bad, but then again Olivia seemed pretty good at what she was doing and Wyatt was sure looking like he was enjoying the dance.

"Oh well, I think I'm gonna go look around, see who else is here. Cya." Henry said and standing up he left.

"Wanna dance? I'm bored and I wanna dance so come on…" Vicky said pouting, looking from Mel to Alexa.

"Yeah, go ahead Mel." Alexa said and Mel glared at her but she had no choice then to go with her cousin once Vicky stood up and grabbed her hand.

"Wait, what about Alexa?' Mel asked drawing Vicky's attention.

"Oh no, go ahead, I'm just gonna sit here and enjoy my drink. Go." She said waving at them and with one last look they started heading towards the dance floor.

Sighing dramatically, Alexa's view wandered through the dance floor, smiling when she saw how fast the 2 girls who now were her friends, already managed to attract quite a few glances from guys all around them. She shook her head at how oblivious Mel looked therefore not even seeing the tall, blond guy that was staring at her and trying to catch her attention but failing.

"So…" suddenly a voice caught her attention, making her look to her left and noticing that there was a guy, probably around her age smiling mischievously at her, which confused her to no end. "How's it going? I'm Jordan by the way." He was surprisingly polite, sticking his hand out for Alexa to shake. Needless to say, she was a bit wary, but you could say that happens after her great disappointment with Andrew, her previous boyfriend and also watching Charmed for 8 years kinda teaches you to be prepared for everything…especially meeting handsome strangers.

"Um, hi." She replied back but didn't took his hand and for a moment she thought she saw disappointment in his eyes but that quickly vanished when he took a seat next to her, smile spreading on his face yet again.

"You're new here, right? I mean, you must be 'cause otherwise you would've met me already." He quickly said before flashing her a big smile. If Alexa was confused before, then it was hard to describe just how perplexed she was right now.

"Really? How so?" she asked keeping her calm.

"I hang out around here a lot. Well that and the fact that I know the Halliwell kids pretty well. That's why I came here to introduce myself you know…I saw you were talking to the girls and figured I might as well meet you." He said while Alexa nodded her head in understanding. She figured he was telling her the truth, after all if he was a demon he wouldn't be here….it was pure suicide.

"So what's your story? Are you new in town? How did you meet them? Are you transferring at out school?" Jordan began to ask questions and it took her by surprise. He seemed awfully chatty and comfortable around her…not that guys are uncomfortable and shy around her either, but lets just say that Jordan seemed different then most guys…mainly 'cause he wasn't hitting on her, which she found to be a relief really.

"Well I guess you could say I'm new and I sort of knew the Halliwells 'cause you see…my um…parents, that's right my parents are friends with them but they travel a lot so I'm staying at the Manor for a while and I don't know if I'll be attending your school. I think that sums it up." She finished smiling at him.

"Oh really? That's so great. I mean you get to see cutie pie every day and I must say I'm terribly jealous of you 'cause of that. Living with him? As in the same house? As in he'll be sleeping a few feet away from you? I gotta say that you're one lucky lady." He winked at her in a cheeky manner confusing Alexa. She didn't know if he was mocking her or he was actually genuine…which wouldn't make any sense.


	7. Forget me not

Well.

Well.

Well.

That was all Alexa could come up with as she stood in the bathroom back at the manor. But in her defense, at least she didn't hit on him or anything. God, how embarrassing would that have been? But she figured he was used to it by now…

Jordan. It's funny how his name brought such distress to her. And no it wasn't because she was infatuated with him while he excitingly chatted her ears off all night.

He was gay. And that was not what surprised her… no, that wasn't it at all. It was the fact that he was madly in love with Chris. Chris. That name seemed to be a bad omen for her since she couldn't stop hearing it everywhere she went.

She sighed deeply before returning to her thoughts about Jordan. And he seemed great at first but surely him being in love – or supposedly in love with the devil since she was sure there was no one capable of loving that thing - meant that he wasn't going to be her friend. Why? Well it was simple really. That meant that they –Jordan and herself that is – had two different ways of thinking. Very different indeed. Because there was no way she could possibly comprehend why anyone would claim to be in love with Chris. His family… now that she could understand because they didn't really have a choice but to love him and accept him for whom he is. As she was thinking that, another thought popped up…did Chris know? And if he did, what did he think? As far as she knew they weren't friends, never once did she hear Jordan's name in the household but it wasn't as if she knew all of Chris's friends.

Sighing once again, Alexa threw one glance at her reflection in the mirror and then got out of the bathroom only to nearly collide with someone. She could bet without looking up that she knew exactly who it was.

Chris.

Of course.

"Move." He simply said to her.

Alexa however stood right into her place and looked at him with her head cocked to one side and her eyes narrowed.

With a bored expression upon his face, Chris finally looked at the girl in front of him. He raised one eyebrow up as if he was silently questioning her what was wrong.

That seemed to get Alexa out of her stupor, and with a subtle lift of the right corner of her mouth and a forceful nod she pushed past him and left the young man standing there with his eyebrow raised in consternation.

Jordan was right, she thought to herself as a wicked image came to her mind.

Chris was cute all right.

"Mel?" Alexa asked in hopes of finding her friend. "Mel? Come on, where are you?" she sighed while continuing her search through the manor.

"Well good morning to you too." Was heard from behind her and as she turned around a smiling, no, more like grinning face met her. Just not the face that she expected to see.

"Indeed, a good morning to you too Wyatt. What has got you in such a good mood?" she asked a smile dancing on her lips and her eyebrows raised in a typical way.

And Wyatt, if that was possible, smiled even bigger.

"Oh, nothing, you know how it is." He replied adding a cheeky grin that fit perfectly with his eyes that showed an underlying happiness.

And her smile got bigger as she came closer to her assumed answer.

"Well let me guess." She joked while letting out a small chuckle. "It's a girl." She paused for a dramatic effect. "It's a pretty girl." She then added making Wyatt laugh at last. "It's a pretty girl that you sir, have been spending a lot of time with. And I'm guessing something happened. Something really good. Am I right?" She asked, although she knew the answer already. She just wanted to tease him since he was obviously in such a good mood.

"Ah, Alexa, Alexa, Alexa…isn't it such a lovely day?" He asked, though his eyes danced like his mind was far, far away.

"No, not really." Came her dry answer.

"The sun is shining." He continued in a voice that Alexa was sure was meant for musicals only.

"Actually I'm pretty sure it's going to rain." She threw her two cents in.

"The birds are singing." Yup, he sure should consider a career in musicals.

"I don't hear anything." She retorted back much in the same manner.

"And I have a feeling the day is just going to get better." He sighed at the end and Alexa could swear she saw him blink away like he was a charmed, little girl that only thinks of her crush and how perfect he is.

"Geez you sound like a girl." Interjected a voice.

"My sentiments exactly." Replied Alexa dryly, though as she said that, she thought it might be the first time she actually agreed with him. She must be going nuts.

"Oh please, you can't stand the fact that I'm obviously having a very good day." Wyatt laughed at them, his mood obviously not even affected by those two's acid remarks. "Lady, sir, if you'll excuse me, I think I'll go on with my lovely morning, which is why I must bid you farewell." And with that he trotted away in a most cheery manner. All that was missing was his singing. Alexa thought she would never let him live it down if he did that.

"And why are you smiling so deviously?" Chris asked her in an obtrusive manner, ripping her away from her thoughts. Thoughts that were much more pleasant than her current predicament.

"Why is it that you always seem to be where I am?" She said, although it was more rhetorical.

"I live here." He quickly replied using a bored tone. Not that she wasn't used to that already. Whenever Chris talked to her, it was either anger or boredom which he used.

She sighed. "Of course you do." She muttered. "Although this has been entirely my pleasure –" Not. "- I'm afraid I must leave you since I really don't want yet again another round in this Chris vs. Alexa match that we've got going on." That and the fact that she really, really, wasn't having the best morning and she just wanted to feel gloomy in peace.

She went away before Chris could say anything.

He stared after her in confusion. That seemed familiar to him. Whenever he faced her it was either confusion or anger that she somehow managed to evoke in him. And he didn't like it one bit. Anger he understood. Anger he could deal with. But why the heck did he have to feel confused about her?

She was up in the attic again.

Alexa really didn't know why.

In a way it made sense, she supposed.

She kept flipping through the Book of Shadows. And she has been doing that for quite a while now. She supposed it was normal. She just thought there might be something they missed.

Alexa thought that since she magically appeared here, in this Charmed world, then maybe she could magically disappear too. Go back to her world, to her family, to her school, to her friends.

Of course she was going to be gloomy all day if she kept thinking like that. She sighed closing the Book with a thump.

She supposed that she should enjoy it while it last. Who in the right mind wouldn't want to experience first-hand their favorite TV-show's world? Meeting the Halliwells was much more than just an interesting development. They always seemed so real to her. Some characters, be it from books, movies or even TV-shows, seemed too…perfect. Human beings were not perfect, in fact mistakes were what made them humans. Which was why this transition has been a little more easy than she would've ever guessed. The Halliwells seemed like real people with real problems, on top of magical problems, sure, and the fact that they acted so….normal, made her cope with her situation a little better. She fought to keep a happy, at least neutral, face on for as long as she could so as to not make them feel bad for her and her predicament.

Although…Alexa knew. She kept trying to push that thought to the back of her head, but like a splash in the water that created ripples, her thought, her black and horrifying thought, kept coming back, creating more and more doubts in her mind.

What if she was stuck her forever?

What if she was never going back to her life?

What was she going to do then? Continue her life like she wasn't just ripped from a familiar place and taken to another dimension, one that contained more dangers to her that she could possibly count?

She looked at her hand making circles on the front cover of the Book of Shadows. Should she keep looking? Or should she just give up? As soon as that last thought enter her mind, she immediately threw it out while shaking her head like it would help her get rid of it.

Alexa was still up in the attic later that night. After that little soul-searching, she decided to look again for a solution, any solution that might come up in the Book of Shadows and help her set her life of the right track.

But obviously she was not going to have it her way since Mel chose that exact moment to interfere with her searching and tell her that dinner was ready. And Mel could be quite stern when she wanted something so Alexa didn't even bother to tell her that what she really wanted was to continue her search until she was absolutely sure that the answer to her problem was not, in fact, in the Book.

Alas, Mel was Piper's daughter and if Alexa ever had to think about similarities between mother and daughter, it was now glaring her in the face that Mel had her mother's spirit and although she was quite possible of being sweet and affectionate and sometimes even shy, it was also quite possible for her to toughen up when she wouldn't take no for an answer. And Alexa liked that about her.

After dinner however, she snuck back in the attic to continue her search. Her futile search. Because it was futile wasn't it? Time and time again she would read every entry in the Book like it would somehow magically conjure her a page that brought a solution to her problem.

GOT STUCK IN ANOTHER DIMENSION AND DON'T KNOW HOW TO GO HOME? NO PROBLEM, JUST FOLLOW THE INSTRUCTIONS AT THE BOTTOM OF THE PAGE AND ALL YOUR WORRIES WILL DISAPPEAR! God, that sounded like an awful advertise. She let out a tired laugh at her own thoughts. Maybe it was time to go to sleep. However, before she could do that, blue orbs descended upon her and although she saw them in time, she was too tired to react and as such, she felt a heavy body materialize right on top of her. As in RIGHT on top of her.

So of course she fell right to the ground, on her front no less. Her only thought was to wonder how long ago was the carpet in the attic vacuumed since her lips just had to make contact with her floor. Great.

"What the…" Another deep voice angrily muttered from behind her. Or was it on top of her? Alexa wasn't sure since she quite possibly lost all sense in her lower half of the body. Yet again, great.

"What the fuck are you doing woman?" And with that she wished she had lost not only her legs but her ears too since they were currently booming due to the close distance and high voice that her 'companion' chose to use. And it was that voice, that familiar voice that made her turn around slowly, well as slowly as she could considering that she could only move her the top of the body, and curiously look at the owner of the voice.

And of course it was Chris. Because he existed only to torment her. She was now sure of it.

"Fuck. Are you deaf or just plain stupid?" He continued to yell at her while trying to get up from the awkward position that he landed in. Literally landed. So why was he yelling at her? "Could you please just wipe off that stupid look on your face for a second and answer me?" He asked her using that same angry tone, the only difference that he was up by this time and looking down at her with a glare that matched his voice perfectly. Why did he have to be so angry all the time?

"What?" Of course that was her brilliant response. At least now she knew what to expect of him. And of course he didn't fail to deliver.

"What the hell is wrong with you? Why are you always standing in my way? I swear you were born to torment me." The last part was muttered but still she heard it quite perfectly. Well. My sentiments exactly, she wanted to say. The two of them actually agreeing on something yet again? On no, what has the world come to?

"Why are you yelling?" She asked confused by his explosive behavior. And then it dawned upon her. "Yes, why are you yelling at me exactly? **You** orbed your fat ass right on me!" She declared in an utmost offended tone.

"Why were you standing in front of the Book for? What could you possibly want with it? Here to conjure up a brain?" He replied all the while pinching the top of his nose in an aggravated manner. He really must think her the most idiotic person there is on this planet.

"I want to go home."

Her simple admission brought him to a halt.

Her simple admission brought** her** to a halt.

What the heck was wrong with her? This was Chris for crying out loud, and she was just going to use that pathetic, little voice that could make him laugh at her vulnerable self, in front of him? She must be going mad. Yes, that's it. All of this has taken its toll on her and she had finally gone mad.

When she was finished contemplating her probable insanity, making a note to think it through at a later date, she looked up at him once again only to find that instead of him rolling his eyes or laughing at her like she expected, he was studying her with a blank face.

"You're bleeding." Her small voice brought him back and he shook his head a bit in order to concentrate on her words. "You got hurt that bad?" She asked, intensely looking at the deep gash on his forearm. She couldn't help but feel guilty about that. Although, she reminded herself, it wasn't her fault since she wasn't the one who orbed on top of another person.

"I'm fine." Chris really didn't want to prolong this moment anymore. First off, his arm hurt and as she astutely pointed out, he was indeed bleeding, and second off he realized he still had to look down at her since she didn't even bother to get up. He quickly offered her a hand to help her get up on her feet and end this conversation as soon as possible.

She stared at his hand as if it was alien and she didn't know what it was for.

"Please just take my hand and get up already. Unless you enjoy the floor too much." He dryly said while shaking his hand a bit to get her attention. She wondered a lot today didn't she? Where was her mind at?

Thankfully he didn't have to search for possible answers for those questions since she quietly took his hand and let him help her get on her two feet.

As soon as she was up she quickly tore her hand away from his grasp and pretended to dust her clothes off to avoid his stare. That wasn't right.

"It's late. You should go to bed." Surprisingly he advised her in a soft tone.

"I, uh. Right. I should. But you're hurt and I can help." Before she knew what she was doing she offered her nursing services to him. She was doing this out of guilt okay?

"That's fine. I don't need help." He retorted, this time adding a small bite in his tone. What was his problem? Insufferable ass.

"No, I'm not going to bed until your wound is cleaned up." She could be quite stubborn when she wanted. He thought that was not an endearing quality to have. "So let's go to the bathroom and get it done okay?" She continued, moving so as to lead the wait out of the attic.

"No, that's fine. I'm a witch so I can get it done faster than that." He coldly replied back while she stood there watching how he searched, and found apparently, a spell in the Book of Shadows, that allowed him to heal himself faster than any medicine would. "Now can you go to bed?" He asked, turning his attention to her only to raise one eyebrow and dare her to come up with any more reasons that required them to be in each other's presence.

She wasn't sure but she could swear he wanted to get rid of her as fast as he could. But of course he would do that. He's been doing that since her arrival and if she had a guess, it wasn't something that was going to change anytime soon. But still, she couldn't shake the nagging feeling that she was being dismissed for ulterior reasons, other than them constantly fighting and now standing each other. But she would let it slide because she was tired. And because she couldn't help but feel a little angry at herself for letting him hear her admission about wanting to go home. About desperately wanting to go home.

"Okay then. Goodnight Chris." She replied in a soft tone.

He expected her to simply turn around and leave, but instead she saw her falter.

She looked back at him and he would always remember how her piercing gaze went straight to his soul. Straight to the bottom of his soul where it would forever remain as the moment when he, in turn, felt vulnerable in front of her, just like she had, only moments ago when she said those five little words that would break anyone's heart. I want to go home.

It only lasted a second, thank god, and she was out the door, taking her gaze with her but leaving him the memory of her look burning in his mind. How could she offer to help him when they hated each other? He was, once again, deeply confused by her behavior.

As she walked towards her bedroom she felt the tiredness pushing down on her shoulders. And sure, putting that much effort into finding something in the Book was part of the reason why she was so tired, but if she had to be honest with herself, her moment with Chris only seemed to add to that. She sighed, raising a hand to caress her hair, something she had the habit of doing when she needed to think. But maybe, she put too much thought into this. Maybe she should just forget about it. Maybe she should just forget how concerned she was for him or how he didn't take advantage of her vulnerable state. Maybe she should just forget how he seemed to want to close off and yet…when she caught him trying to urge her to leave because he was trying to hide something from her that much was obvious, he seemed almost…vulnerable. She shook her head at the silly thought. Maybe she should just go to bed and forget about the entire ordeal and focus on her problem and not his.

But maybe she couldn't forget.


	8. Getting Nowhere

"Get away from me!" An irritated Alexa yelled to the point of pulling her hair out in desperate annoyance. "If you so much as breath in my direction I will make sure that not only you will never, ever, see any mini yous running around and creating havoc, but the thought of even offending someone in the future, ever again, will cause you more pain then shaving your entire body would." She added in the most serious manner she could muster. She hopped her words encompassed the way she felt right now so that he would understand her crystal clear and stop messing with her.

"Great. Just great. We're stuck and yet here you are, blabbing about God knows what your insane mind comes up with. And here I was, expecting you to go back to normal, but of course there is no normal Alexa since there is no cure for insanity!" He all but yelled at her right back. The fact that they were here together, only added to his damned disbelief. Why? Why? Why? He was sure there was a pattern going through his head but that was because he could not, for the life of him, comprehend how the hell did he end up here in this situation? Wasn't it enough that his brother was the almighty Twice-Blessed child? Did he have to pull the short end of the deal when it came up to luck too? Why?

And of course, like an answer to his prayers, her voice reminded him the answer to that. She was to blame. Twice. Once for this situation and the second one for her damned annoying voice that would surely make his ears bleed if he did not stop this madness at once.

"I am this close to strangling you!" She all but growled at him, breathing so heavy her chest was heaving. She was sure she had the face of a possessed woman right now. She could feel the anger running through her veins and although this was not a foreign feeling, since it seemed she usually felt that way whenever she was around him, there was something different about it this time around. Coupled with the increasingly intense feeling of desperation, her new-found anger was surely going to drive her nuts. Alexa felt that her own skin could not hold her inside anymore. She wanted out. Out where? She couldn't answer that. She only knew that if things continued the way they were, she was sure to pop a vein.

"Oh no, I think I should be the one who gets to say that." He sarcastically and so smartly interrupted her train of thoughts. "Hm, there's an idea. Let's see what happens if you die." He cocked his head in the direction like he was actually pondering that thought and thinking up ways to go through with it.

But Alexa wasn't so easily fooled, especially by him. Even though all they seemed to do was fight, she found that she could tell exactly when he was being serious or sarcastic. Maybe it was because all they did was fight. Who knew?

"Give it your best shot!" She retorted right back in a matter of a second. She'll be damned if she was going to give up right now. No, she needed this fight so that she could vent out all that anger building inside of her.

"Don't tempt me." He pursed his lips in a tight line, rolling his eyes in boredom. "Now shut up and let me think. Do you think you can manage that, queen of annoyance?" He added raising his eyebrows at her.

But she knew he wasn't really expecting an answer anyway. And although she was more than annoyed that he had the guts to end their argument as if she was there purely for his entertainment, she couldn't help but feel relieved that he did end it. She had the suspicion that things wouldn't have been very…nice if this had continued. That wasn't to say that she felt calmer or that her skin wasn't still buzzing from all that anger. Taking a deep breath in an immense effort to try to control the erratic beating of her heart, she then turned her back to him in hopes to gain a piece of her mind back and also, although she wouldn't admit it out loud, let him think about their current situation.

Because if there was one thing that she knew for sure, was that she was glad that Chris was with her.

She couldn't help but picture demons with hats, gloves and fluffy, warm coats. Because surely Hell must've frozen over if she was actually glad that Chris was with her.

And to think that a few hours ago she was lying comfortably in her bed.

* * *

Think.

That's what he tried to do right now and it wasn't going the way he planned. No, wait. That was a lie. Of course million thoughts ran through his head right then, it just wasn't about his current situation. THEIR current situation. Why did it seemed like every thought, which he felt like a nerve going all the way through his entire system, was in fact related to her? Sure, SHE was there with him, and sure, they did just fight AGAIN, and sure, he WAS pissed at her, but he didn't think that getting rid of her, inside his head, would prove to be just as difficult as getting rid of her physically.

Chris sighed. He was going nowhere this way.

At least she had the common sense to give him some space. And quiet. That was profoundly welcomed.

What was he going to do?

He sure as hell didn't know that. He didn't know when they tried to help her at first and he sure as hell didn't know what to do now, when he was here with her.

Where exactly was he with her?

Oh right. Her head. Inside her head!

He sighed again thinking that when, not if, but WHEN he found the culprit for this entire situation – and he had a feeling that it wasn't his younger cousin, although it WAS Kirsten who used that potion, he had a feeling that she didn't actually make the potion – he was going to make that person pay. Or demon. Demon sounded more like it.

"Chris?" He turned abruptly at the sound of Alexa's timid voice.

So much for the silence.

"Yes?" He congratulated himself for actually coming out as calm collected.

She looked so young right then. Her appearance matched her tone perfectly. She had yet to look him in the eye and for that fact alone, he found himself to be actually amused. What, she was shy now? After just yelling at him like a mad woman? Needless to say, he was confused and amused.

"I think we should talk. Maybe we can start figuring out how to go back to normal from there." She offered calmly and then continued without waiting for his reply. "I mean, if we talk about what happened and what we know, then we can put the pieces back?" she rushed to say, as if waiting for him to berate her.

"I agree." He refused to say more to give her the satisfaction that she actually had a good idea. "You start." He added in firm voice, leaving no argument.

* * *

Start. Right. Where did it all start?

Oh. Of course. She was in her bed…

"I was in my bed, just sitting and thinking" She caught his look when she said that. Was it so hard to believe that she enjoyed a quiet moment to think? Or maybe he actually thought she was a mindless bimbo. Oh well. "Like I said, I was in my room, and then Kirsten comes in without knocking, scaring the hell out of me 'cause I thought we had a demon issue, and just grabs my arm and pulls me out of bed without a single word. I was really confused by this point but since her grip was so strong I couldn't shake her off, I could only let myself be dragged by her towards the stairs with me yelling 'what happened' over and over again. The next thing I know, we're in the attic and there you were sitting on the couch, so calm and unaffected in comparison to your crazy, possessed cousin and of course there's me, scared to death and still dragged around by her. From what I could tell, there was really no emergency at all, so you can imagine my confusion with the way Kirsten was acting." Now that she relayed that she did start to feel confused again by Kirsten's sense of urgency. That didn't make any sense. "Once we go there, she just stopped us right in front of you and that's that. You know the rest." She looked up at him to find his face most serious than she had yet to see. His mouth was in a grim line, his eyes cast downwards and his eyebrows were turned down in such a manner that you would think was some sort of Atlas and he was holding the weight of the world on his shoulder.

"That's that?" His voice instantly sent shivers up her spine. Why was he getting angry at her? She didn't do anything!

"Yes!" She yelled in a single breath, such a desperate yell that even the toughest jury would believe her. Well, she did mean that.

Why was he looking at her like that?

* * *

He was well aware that he was staring at her with a cold gaze. He didn't care at the moment. That's that? That can't be that!

"Well?" Her pleading snapped him out of his thoughts.

"What did I tell you?" He spoke curtly. He was in no mood of joking around right now. This was serious.

"Oh come off it Chris! This is hardly the time to start snapping at me about your bullshit rules about not crossing your path or looking your way or doing anything suspicious." She just exploded before him. He didn't have time for this.

"No!" Well that sure got her attention. "I meant, what did I say to you in the attic when you came in with Kirsten?" Yes, that was important. He saw her nose turn up like she caught a whiff of something bad.

"What? Nothing. You didn't say anything but then again you never say anything when I'm around. Well only when we fight. Boy, you sure let yourself go then." She replied sarcastically crossing her arms and uncrossing them to gesture wildly.

He let out a breath. Nothing. Of course.

But the calm that seemed to momentarily reign his mind was suddenly gone. Just like dropping a crystal glass on the floor in a soundproofed room.

* * *

It was strange watching a person's face so intently and catching the exact moment when they realized something. The look upon his face was diametrically different from the one he just had. If Chris was apparently calm and cold, now he seemed desperate and out of control. Like a monkey that's been caged its whole life was now set free right in the middle of a crowded city. Going nuts.

"Chris?" Alexa asked carefully but he didn't seem to be paying any attention to her. "Chris, what's wrong?" She insisted, taking two timid steps towards him. But he was still in his bubble and did not even appear to have heard what she said. "Chris…please! You're scaring me!" She yet again pleaded with him, now coming to stand right in front of him. His eyes danced like crazy and he was breathing heavily. She had never seem him like this before. "Chris!" She yelled, grabbing his arms and shaking him a bit. Alexa tried to snap him out of the trance he was in.

Slap.

Her hand stung a bit but she was sure his cheek hurt more. She could already see the consequences of her action on his rosy cheek. She then snapped herself out of it and quickly her eyes turned to his.

He was watching her. No, that wasn't right. He was pleading her. With his eyes, he was pleading her. Pleading her to do what? What was going on with him?

She was going mad. All this silence and inside thinking drove her nuts.

"You slapped me." She jumped a bit at the tone of his voice. Here we go again, she thought. Chris was going to go all angry on her now, and most likely she would get angry at him for going angry at her, and they would get in another fight and we all know how that will end. With them being angry and tense and oh yes, not getting out of this situation anytime soon.

Except he wasn't angry. Not that she could tell. His tone was soft but dull and his eyes were on her except he didn't really seem to be looking at her. Great. She couldn't afford to let him get lost in his thoughts again.

"Yes." She answered using a harsh tone and raising her head in stubbornness.

"Alexa…" He drifted off. Now that got her attention. She seemed to be experiencing a lot of Chris's emotions for the first time today. His tone sounded off somehow. Like he was trying to control his anger and his fear at the same time.

"What's going on? You're freaking me out." She spoke softly so as to not scare him away.

"That wasn't me." He said setting his jaw.

"What do you mean?" She wasn't sure what he was talking about. What were they talking about before? She quickly searched her mind. Oh yes. She was telling him how Kirsten dragged her to the attic where he was.

Wait…

"No." Her eyes snapped quickly to search his. "That wasn't you." She said in a single breath. What? "That wasn't you? What do you mean that wasn't you? Chris?" She repeated bordering on desperate. He was going to clarify that for her. A single thought ran through her head right now and she hopped it wasn't the one that ran through his head too.

"I was in the kitchen. I heard you yelling something and saying Kirsten's name. So I sensed where you were and orbed to the attic. I saw you standing next to someone before I felt immediately lightheaded and then…I remember some white light and feeling like floating. And then you. In my face, above me, yelling something." The look on his face was grave.

Of course I wasn't that lucky.

Of course we had been thinking about the same thing.

No…

"No. That's…but…I mean…" She breathed out a frustrated sigh. The way she saw it…the Chris from the attic wasn't Chris. It must've been a demon posing as Chris, which was why he didn't say anything. And now she remembered seeing those blue/white orbs, that signaled the arrival of a whitelighter, from the corner of her eye, but she was soon distracted by Kirsten who threw some sort of potion at her feet. And then there was that feeling that Chris described and a white light and arriving here, wherever that was, and Chris.

"Wait!" She suddenly yelled, startling the both of them for that matter. She recoiled from him quickly, like she'd been burned. "How do I know that you're my Chris?" She bit back furious. She had to make sure she wasn't falling into a trap.

"Are you serious?" He said in disbelief. Right, like she was that stupid to not even make sure.

"Quite serious. Prove it." She gave an ultimatum trying to double that with the most serious, don't-mess-with-me-face that she could muster.

"How?" He asked like the very idea of proving it was impossible and crazy. Waking up in the middle of your favorite TV show was impossible and crazy so she knew a thing or two about that.

Her eyebrows were drawn together trying to find a way for Chris to prove that he was indeed…well, Chris. But the truth of the matter was that she didn't know him that well to ask him questions.

So she did the best thing she could think of.

The best.

Well, that's what she would be telling herself from now on.

Reaching up.

Moving closer.

Pulling together.

Tightening fingers.

Mashing lips.

Breathing out.

* * *

WHAT THE…? WHAT?!

Kissing. She was kissing him! How the hell did she do that?!

She was two steps away from him, and then she closed that distance so quickly that he barely had the time to register that. Boy was he registering this now.

Her hands was tightly holding onto each other at the back of his neck, applying pressure that caused him to bend his head so she could reach up to him. And kiss him! Did he mention that she was kissing him?!

Well, it wasn't that much of a kiss, more like she smashed her lips to him while she was holding him in a tight grip. Like he could move right now. There were no words to describe the feeling of disbelief that was running through him right now. And angry. And lost. And helpless. And frustrated. Yes, frustrated because she was holding him tight to her, their bodies clinging to each other and she wasn't moving her damn lips!

But before he could react in any way, let alone respond to her kiss, she pulled away so swiftly that he had to catch himself from losing his balance.

He watched her for a few seconds. He was sure he looked like a crazy man right then, with his eyebrows so up, they must've disappeared under his bangs.

And then anger came in.

"What the fuck was that little girl?" He punctuated each word but he barely moved his lips. The nerve of her to kiss him like that out of nowhere and…no, you know what, that wasn't even a kiss! She just stuck their faces together and that was it.

"I'm sorry."

What?

"What?" He voiced his thought.

He was unsure what to think of that. All of his anger came to a stop when she uttered those words. Because they didn't make any sense to him, but mostly because her voice was so small and shy and barely a whisper.

To say that he was confused was not enough. Maybe he was dreaming.

* * *

Alexa took small breaths to calm her rushing heart and forced herself to muster some courage to look him in the eyes when she told him why she did it.

"I did it to prove that you were really my Chris." And that was that. Could we move on?

"You kissed me to prove that I was your Chris." He dumbly repeated after her. Was Chris speechless for the first time since she met him? Huh. She would have to think it over later. After they got out of this mess. Because she was sure he really was Chris after that little stunt that she pulled.

"Yes. And you got exceptionally angry because of it which proves to me that you really are Chris. Because we hate each other and that couldn't have possibly done anything other than piss you off." She simply told her reasoning.

"I see. And if it were a demon then he would've grabbed you and had his way with you?" He asked mocking her with his usual lifted eyebrow, crossed arms over his chest and superior air.

Well.

Well…

She didn't think that far.

She looked at him again and she could tell he knew what she was thinking. She probably looked like a deer caught in headlights. Cue a Chris smirk. Yep, there it was.

Alexa felt herself getting annoyed and to top it all, embarrassed too. Great.

"Look, can we get to the bottom of this so we could get out of here?" She asked looking down at her feet and hoping to move on so he'll forget all about her crazy, impulsive, stupid act. Heck, she hopped she would forget all about it.

When he didn't immediately answer, not even to deliver a spiteful comment, she chanced a look and she saw that he had that troubled face again. But before she could say anything, he snapped out of it and looked at her.

"Alexa, that wasn't me on the couch. And I think the potion that was thrown got us here. Did Kirsten say anything at all? Did she seem weird?" He was back to being bossy, calculated and cold. She thought about what he said.

"No, like I said, she didn't tell me anything, wouldn't even answer my questions. And the demon Chris didn't say anything at all either. He was just sitting there like he was waiting for something." Alexa said in a soft tone. "Do you think we're dead?" She added like an afterthought, with a faraway look.

"No, we're not dead. We're just sleeping. I don't think we're in your head since we didn't see anything. You might not be the smartest crayon in the box, but your mind can't be blank all the time." He replied throwing in a sarcastic remark followed by an all too known grin.

Needless to say, she was not amused.

"Listen here buddy-"

"No. We're not doing this right now." He cut her off sternly, giving a look that left no room for discussion.

Not doing this now? Not doing THIS now?! Well maybe he should've thought about that before he made any snide remarks about her intelligence! The nerve of that boy! And he was a boy, from his tantrums, to his moods, arrogant air and ignorant attitude. Damn him and his ability to push her buttons. Damn him to hell!

"I'm going to rip his limbs off if he so much as lays a finger on her."

What?

She turned to him perplexed that he could change his attitude just like that. He went from being sarcastic and infuriating to fuming and tense. His moods were giving her whiplash.

And then she understood. Kirsten. He was worried about his cousin being left with that Chris look-alike demon. Scratch that, now she was worried about Kirsten and that lousy ass demon.

"You don't think…you don't think that he would hurt her right? I mean, right at the manor? That would be crazy…" She worriedly said. "…right?" Alexa added unsure. God, please let her be okay, please.

"I don't particularly think so, but that's the thing about demons…you can't be sure about them." He sighed, pinching the nose of his bridge. "I know he's not stupid like other demons and since he didn't hurt her when he was pretending to be me, I don't think he had any plans of hurting her either." He added looking everything bit as exhausted as she felt.

Okay, that was good. Kirsten was safe. She had to think Kirsten was safe because she was going to go nuts what with being trapped here and not being able to know anything that happened out there.

"Okay, so where exactly are we and how are we going to get out of here?" Alexa asked as a matter of fact.

"I'm thinking that we're asleep. And somehow, our subconsciousness were bound together. I don't know." He seemed deep in thought again. Alexa would bet that by the time he reached 40 he was going to have some serious lines on his forehead with the way he was going. He would still be handsome of course.

Stop.

She shook her head a little at that thought.

She was tired, mentally exhausted, scared, worried and feeling a bit lost. Okay, a lot lost. So that must explain that little train of thought that she just had about Chris. Moving on.

"Right, that would make sense. Let's just figure out a way to get out of here and then we'll think about why this happ-Wait! Wait a second! Did you say you know him?!" Alexa might have let out a screech in her disbelief as she was looking at Chris waiting for some serious explanation.

"Yeah." That's all that he said. Like he couldn't even be bothered to utter more than one word.

"What do you mean? How would you know him?" She further asked, hoping to get a grip of this entire situation, because if Chris knew him, then that changed the entire thing. That would mean that he might even have a clue as to why he did this and what are his intentions. His intentions. Alexa let out a snore. She was pretty sure his intentions were nothing of the innocent kind. He was a demon for Christ's sake!

"I just know him, okay? That's not important right now." Chris answered, his nostrils flared like he had any right to be annoyed at her for asking him a simple question.

Oh that just pissed the hell out of her when he did that!

"Not important? Then what is important Chris?" She couldn't believe the words coming out of this mouth. He seriously needed to deal with his temper.

"What's important is that I may have a way to get us out of here." He softly said, barely whispering. Chris had that serious, deep-thought look upon his face that seemed to age him some good 3 years. She found that she preferred that instead of the mocking look he gave her. Which he did, most of the time.

A way out of here. She hoped he was right. But she stood by her previous thought…she was glad she wasn't alone in here. Chris would get them out of here. She at least trusted that. Soon she was as deep in thought as Chris seemed to be. Chris had a plan to possibly get them out of here. She had to keep thinking about that. At least to stop her from feeling her tingling lips.

* * *

**A/N. Hello there!**

**I know I haven't been updating this in a while now. I apologize for that! Life happened. But I am updating now, thanks to a lot of people who asked for this. **

**I hope you enjoy this chapter, I just wanted to write a one-on-one chapter with these two.**

**Let me know what you think of it if you want to. Until next time! XXX**


End file.
